Devil's Opinion
by Black Jack278
Summary: After escaping Raccoon City Cynthia and Raven along with the rest try to relax and get their lives back on track. But sadly Umbrella has other plans involving Raven's sister, a new type of virus, new monsters and the three B.O.W's Sequel to Raven.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and Raven while ZD owns Cynthia. And Capcom owns the other guys. And just a little side note here Marvin and Rita are alive in this one, just in case you're checking this fic out and IF your checking this fic out, before you get too in to this fic I suggest reading Raven first since this fic is the sequel to that one so check it out NOW! That aside ladies and gentlemen I present to you…

**Devil's Opinion**

Cynthia sighed and rested her arms behind her head and closed her eyes, while Jim watched her from where he sat on the helicopter between David and Mark who were both silent but awake. He his then scanned the rest of the copter. There was Raven, who was resting peacefully against Cynthia, Kevin who was looking out the window with a small grin on his face, blood stains on his uniform along with a few scratches and such. Then there was Cindy who was talking quietly with George. Though he couldn't really hear them, he didn't really care other wise. Then he looked to Yoko who was typing something on her lap top, biting her lip.

_Must be something on Umbrella. _He thought and looked to David, who to Jim's surprise was staring right back at him. Feeling a tad freaked just by the way David was staring at him, probably thinking Jim was taking her out. And Jim couldn't blame him Yoko was cute though he kinda had his heart set on Cynthia over there, and David though he didn't really show it probably felt something for Yoko, be it brotherly love or otherwise Jim didn't know a this guy could be imitating when silent or other wise and he didn't want to stick his nose where it didn't belong, it might get chopped off or something.

Jim then turned to Mark who was staring off distance, probably thinking about his family or this whole thing. Hearing someone curse, he turned to Alyssa and smirked as she tossed a crumpled up ball of paper on to the floor, joining several others.

"I hope you plan on cleaning that up when we land." George said calmly, causing Alyssa to glare at him.

"Of course I am what do you think I am some sort of slob like everyone else here?" She growled and turned back to her note book. Scribbling something down, muttering to herself.

"You know nobodies going to believe that just so you know, Umbrella will just cover it up." Yoko said, causing Alyssa to turn and glare at her, blue eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she looked to the younger woman.

"What, it that what you're doing? Giving you buddies at Umbrella a heads up about my article?" She snarled.

Yoko's eyes widened at this as Alyssa smirked.

"Maybe it is you who is the Umbrella spy Alyssa. I know no matter where we go there'll always be someone from Umbrella will always be somewhere." Yoko said quietly. At this Alyssa's eyes widened as she turned quickly to Yoko, who went back to typing.

Deciding to let it go for now and went back to writing. While Cindy wondered if life would ever bed the same, sure they were going to live somewhere together, some safe house or something. But somehow Cindy just knew things would never be the same again.

**Well here's the first chapter to the Sequel of Raven. Hope you liked it. I know nothing exciting yet but don't mean anything…yet lol.**


	2. Sowhat now?

Disclaimer-I only own Raven, Jonathan, Jude, Rose and the plot. While ZD owns Cynthia.

_Zombies, they were everywhere, spilling out of the streets and alleys and from every building. Decaying and disgusting the undead staggered toward her, arms outstretched, moaning in hunger. Cold finger brushing against her shoulders as she continued to back away. Looking around, she was alone, no Alyssa, no Kevin, no Cynthia or Jim. She was alone and she had nothing to defend herself with, screaming in surprise as one of the virus carriers grabbed her ankle, bringing her down, her elbows connecting with the ground hard. Pink drool dribbled out of the zombies decaying mouth, pieces of meat stuck between its teeth, moaning in hunger as it pulled her ankle towards it mouth and tore a large chunk of flesh and began to chew hungrily as she tried to get away, kicking at its face with her good foot as blood spilled on to the ground. With a final kick the zombie let go and Raven got to her feet, trying not to put too much pressure on the profusely bleeding wound._

_As virus carriers closed in, another zombie grabbed a hold of her right arm and bit into it. Screaming again, her fist slamming into the creatures decaying face, pieces of flesh falling off with every blow she landed on it. With a swift kick, it let go as she placed a hand over the bleeding wound. As she backed away, her back hitting a wall, turning around she looked up at it. She remembered being here before. She had been with her friends here when thy dared her to climb this wall. Which she did with ease and lost her balance when she reached the top, breaking her arm in the process. With that she climbed over the wall and leapt of the other side. Examining her surroundings. No zombies, no zombie dogs, no zombie anything. But that didn't mean she could let he guard down. Looking left and right. Blood continued to dribble down her shoe, and down her arm. Her eyes lighting up as she spotted the R.P.D grinning as she picked up the pace, ignoring the pain radiating from her injuries as she opened the gate and saw a familiar looking figure, wearing a familiar tan jump suit walk through the doors._

"_David!" She called, but it seemed that he hadn't heard her as the doors closed as she limped after him. Collapsing on the stairs. The fountain mere inches from her. But no David, where could he be? People did just disappear in thin air did they? No, they didn't unless she lost more blood than she expected and was hallucinating. Or she was just losing her mind. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw David standing there, a vacant look in his eyes as he stared down at her. Silent and unmoving, usually his arms would b crossed over his chest, and he usually didn't talk very much so she didn't find that very peculiar._

_What did worry her was how he was holding that knife of his._

"_David, where are the others?" Raven asked. Silence._

_Her just stared at her, not even acknowledging her wounds as he swung the knife, downward, if she hadn't moved in time she would've ended up with a knife buried in her skull. Landing on her butt, she looked up at the plumber, fear shining in her eyes. Now she was definitely worried, he may have been a bit of an asshole a while ago but not psychotic. Looking up at him and screamed. Now instead of David standing before her was a shadow of his former self, his tanned skin now a grey-ish, green-ish color, instead of cold grey eyes of his, now they were now white and lifeless. Open wounds all over his body, the sickly smell of decay radiating off of his body. Moaning David lunged for Raven, ragged nail raking across her right cheek. Grunting the ten year old struggled to her feet and backed away from him, as David lurched toward her. Putting too much pressure on the wound ankle, causing her to collapse on her side, just as David closed on and dropped to his knees above her and brought his mouth down on the soft flesh of her neck-_

"Ahhhhh!!" Raven screamed, jolting a wake, startling everybody on board the helicopter. Marvin looked at the ten year old with bleary eyes, his wounds started to ache, but nothing bad. Rita by his side, staring at the girl as well.

"Nightmare?" Marvin asked.

Panting Raven nodded and took a deep breath. No one else bothered to ask anymore questions about it, know all too well what it was about and knew all too well the would be suffering the same way when ever the drifted off to sleep. Raven looked to David and gave a relived sigh, ignoring the look she received from the plumber.

"Sorry." She apologized, as he raised an eyebrow in question. "Making sure you weren't a zombie."

At this his eyes narrowed at her.

"Sorry." She apologized again. Just confirming that I as awake.

Nodding David turned away from her as they began to land.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sleep. All he wanted to do was sleep. Eyes sliding closed, his head drooping. When-

"Wake up!"

WHAM!

His head jerked back at the force of the blow, blood spurting from his already damaged nose. His arms chained above him, his feet barely touching in the ground.

WHAM!

Gasping as received another blow, this time to the gut as blood spilled from his mouth, dripping onto he already blood stained ground. Looking up at his abuser with bleary eyes and looked into the reptilian eyes of Rose as she drew back her fist again and punched him in the stomach. Then took a step back, as if admiring her work before walking up to him again and let him go. Watching as he collapsed onto the cold and unforgiving ground. Gripping him roughly by the arm, forcing him to stand up. Placing a hand under his chin forcing him to look at her. Her foot connecting with his side, making him fly into the far wall. Pain coursed through his body, coughing a couple of times as he dropped to his knees, blood spilling from his mouth once again as Rose slowly walked over to him. Grabbing the back of his shirt and pulled him up. Just as Jude and a man he could barely recognize walked in as his eyes slid closed once again.

"Wake up!" Rose snarled, as Jonathan braced for the blow but none came. Opening his eyes a little, seeing Jude standing behind Rose, gripping her wrist tightly.

"That's enough Rose; I think he has learned his lesson." Jude said in a surprisingly calm voice. Nodding Rose let Jonathan drop to the ground, leaving him there to heal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rose growled and looked down at her bloody knuckles. Grimacing at the intense tingling as the wounds quickly healed. Looking to Jonathan, eyes narrowed. "You should've let me kill him. You do know that he might betray us again right?" she asked, as if unsure about his decision. That was her biggest mistake, as he flung her up against the wall, the wall cracking from the sheer force of it. Their faces mere inches apart, Jude smiled. His hand at her throat tightening bit by bit. Her hands gripping at his, but it was no use. Next to Wesker, Jude was the strongest.

"First don't question my decisions about things Rose or it'll be you I kill. Secondly I know h is unloyal and is sick of being an Umbrella dog. But be patient my dear Rose it'll only be a matter of time before well have to put that dog to sleep." Jude said, his hand still wrapped around her neck. Eyes then fixed on her, making her stop what he was doing and staring into his eyes. A mock sad look on his face. Then added, "But you shouldn't worry about Jonathan, for Rose you too will eventually follow the same fate…as will I after you two are long gone. But they stuff like this happens; things get thrown away when they are of no use anymore." With that he let her go and walked away. Leaving Rose standing there…stunned and betrayed. Figures, she knew in some way that when Umbrella won the battle and when the renegade S.T.A.R.S were done away with they would be of no use anymore.

But she never thought they would be killed off. This was new.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kevin then looked around at the group. Most of then looked like the needed a goodnights sleep, he on the other hand need a drink. But that had to wait, right now they needed to think about what they needed to do next.

**Oh, F.Y.I if you guys are confused read my Story called Raven first this one is the sequel to that one. For those of you I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Nicholai

Disclaimer-I only own the plot, Raven, Jude, Jonathan and Rose. While Zombie dog 001 owns Cynthia.

A/N- If you're confused then you should read Raven. This is the sequel to that story.

Jude watched as the man who had been with him when he stopped Rose from killing Jonathan. "So, Nicholai you said that you failed to bring us a viable sample of Thanatos' blood?" Jude asked, eyebrows rose as he looked at the Russian.

"Yes, that is correct." Nicholai said calmly, grey eyes fixed on Jude's back, hands clasped behind his back.

"And you're also telling me that the S.T.A.R.S killer had bee destroyed?" Jude asked disbelief in his voice.

"Yes. This is also correct." Sighing, Jude then turned to him, looking quite irritated.

"Well, if this had been anyone else standing before me. I would've broken their necks without as much as a second thought. But you Nicholai are a good soldier so I'll let it go…for now. But now I have a new mission for you." Picking up a folder and handing it to him. Without a word Nicholai opened it and read it, then as quickly as he read it, then as quickly as he read it he was done, receiving a smile from Jude. "Well that was fast…we had a tracking device placed on the helicopter they escaped in, seems they're head to Miami. So…think you can handle this mission without screwing up?" Jude asked.

"Yes sir." Nicholai said and turned to leave, but stopped. "But I do have one question sir." He said and looked over his shoulder at him.

"And that is?"

"Why this girl? What significance is she to Umbrella?"

"Oh no significance, I just want to be reunited with her big sister. So do enjoy family reunions, especially ones with tragic."

Say no more. Nicholai left…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raven sipped at her soda, looking from Cynthia to Jim then rolled her eyes as the two continued to flirt, Cynthia's hand bushed against Jim's cheek, making him blush. Grown ups, she'd never understand them. Looking down at the piece of pizza on her plate, debating weather or not she was hungry or not. The grumbling of her stomach the answered the question for her. Grabbing the piece, she took a bite out of it and chewed. Trying hard to focus on what the others were saying, but her mind just went back to her nightmare. Usually nightmares didn't bother her, but this peculiar nightmare just would go away. It didn't mean anything did it? No she was just traumatized by the events that went on in Racoon City that's all. So she could expect more dreams like this in the future. Cynthia watched from the corner of her eye as Raven nibbled tentively at her pizza, staring off in the distance.

"Not hungry?" she asked, placing a hand on the younger girls shoulder. Making her jump in the process.

"Sorry, Raven are you alright? You've been quiet all evening." Cynthia said; tilting her head to one side, looking at the girls pale face and down cast brown eyes."

"Just tired is all." Raven murmured.

"Well if we're done here then why don't we head to a hotel and call it a night?" Mark asked. Standing up and pitching in for dinner. Nodding the rest stood up, Raven slowly stood up. But stopped as her stomach lurched, she paused, catching Alyssa's attention.

"Hey kid you okay?" she asked, kneeling in front of Raven as she began to gag, a clear sign that she was going to throw up. Before Alyssa could so much as react it was too late. In matter of seconds Alyssa was covered in half eaten pizza and whatever Raven had before. Looking completely disgusted as she looked down at her dripping suit, then to Raven, who just wiped at her mouth and looked at Alyssa apologetically.

Just as George stepped between them and checked Raven's temperature then stood up once again. "Looks like you got a touch of the flu." He said, placing a hand on the girls' forehead. Swallowing deeply Raven wiped away snot dripping from her nostrils. A pink tinge crept into his cheeks as someone broke out laughing, keeping her head down as she followed the other out of the restaurant. Ignoring the cursing coming from Alyssa as she climbed into the van George had rented.

Doing up her seat belt and looked out the window as Alyssa stripped off her jacket and tossed it at Kevin when he muttered some snide remark about the situation.

"Yeah, well you try getting barfed on I doubt you'd smell any better." She snarled.

"I wasn't talking about being barfed on you bitch."

Realizing what he was getting at Alyssa's eyes widened and spun around and lunged for Kevin knocking him back with enough force to bring them both force, her fist connecting with his cheek, his hands on her shoulders, trying to restrain the raging woman, but even he could only take so much before he snapped. Paying no heed to the growing crowd of on lookers, or the shouts of his friends as he threw her off of him and straddled her waist, looking quite smug.

"Got one hell of a temper. Hey dude can I borrow her for a while. I bet she's a real wild cat in bed." A man about twenty stepped into the circle , looking quite sure of himself, spiky purple hair, two silver piercing in his left eyebrow, three in his right. One in his nose and lip and God knows how many in his ears or anywhere else. Kevin didn't want to know what else kids these kids pierced these days.

"Sorry kid she's unavailable." Kevin said with a shrug and got off of Alyssa, helping her up.

"Why? Are you her boyfriend or something?" the kid asked, shrugging his shoulder as he moved toward them. Eyes glued on Alyssa's cleavage. Realizing this Alyssa re-buttoned up her shirt, glaring at the kid.

"No, I'm just her friend. And I just happen to know what she wants and she doesn't want you." Kevin snarled. Dark blue eyes narrowed as he stood in front of Alyssa protectively. As Alyssa looked at him. _You know he does have his moments. _She thought as her heart skipped a beat.

As Rita took a hold of her arm and lead her toward the van. Things were gonna get ugly.

"If you're her friend then piss off, let her speak for herself." The kid snarled and looked over to where Alyssa was talking with Rita. Then his settled on Cynthia and smirked.

"Damn never mind, if you're not going to let me have the sexy blonde at least let me have that nicely stacked one right there."

"What makes you think I'm legal?" Cynthia growled, taking a step toward him, eyes narrowed.

"You kidding? Of course you're legal, just look at you, you have to be." The kid said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ignoring the very furious Jim, Cynthia then grinned seductively at the youth. Taking her hair out of its usual style and let it fall down past her shoulders, eyes half open. By now Marvin and Mark were having to hold Jim back, though it wasn't Cynthia Jim was mad at it was this punk, first Alyssa now Cynthia.

Now he would admit it there were moments when he was no better but he knew how to treat a lady with respect. Taking a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down, but couldn't, Marvin and Mark relaxed as Jim quit struggling, they didn't blame the kid, he had every right to be angry.

Watching as Cynthia cupped the guys face in her hands, long finger nails grazing his skin, a gentle smile on her face, which soon disappeared along with the boys smile and then there was pain on either side of his face as she drug her nails across his skin. Pushing himself away from Cynthia clutching at the bloody scratches.

"You bitch!" H snarled and charged at her. Unfazed Cynthia turned toward him and booted him in the crotch, bringing him to his knees. Eyes wide, mouth agape the youth dropped face first on to the ground, as Cynthia re-did her hair and got into the van. Surprised to see Raven fact asleep. _ Poor kid _she thought, running a hand through her dark red tresses, smiling fondly at her. _All that's happened must be taking its toll on her. _Resting her head on top of hers Cynthia soon drifted off to sleep as well.


	4. Some of Umbrella's new pets

Disclaimer-I only own the plot, Jude, Jonathan, Rose and Raven. While Zombie dog 001 owns Cynthia.

Jude watched as Jonathan lay unconscious on the ground. His wounds had healed quickly as he expected from a bio-weapon. Nudging at him with his foot, slowly waking him up. When Jonathan was finally awaked, he grabbed him roughly by his shoulder.

"Glad to see that you're awake." Jude snarled. Blinking slowly Jonathan said nothing as Jude dragged him out of the room and down one of the many hallways of the Umbrella H.Q.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to take you on a little tour of Umbrella's new pets. And don't worry I'm not going to feed you to any of them. I might feed your girlfriends buddies to them and turn your girlfriend into on of us." At that Jonathan struggled out of Jude's grip and glared at the other man.

"First off she's not my girlfriend and second why her? Why Raven? Why her friends?"

Only chuckling Jude turned away from Jonathan and began to walk away.

"You say she's not you girlfriend then why help her and her friends?" Jude asked, looking over his shoulder at the kid. Jonathan's eyes were down cast and thoughtful, arms crossed over his chest.

"She reminds me…"

"Of when you were human? HA! Come off it Jonathan you're NOT THAT inhuman you still have those blasted emotions of yours. You still resemble a human aside your eyes and abilities. So what is there for her to remind you of?"

Jonathan looked down at his slightly unsteady hands.

"HAHA don't tell me she reminds you of the innocence you lost. Oh give me a break!" Jude chuckled loudly. Looking up at Jude with narrowed eyes but said nothing, it would be pointless. Shaking his head Jude continued to lead them down the hall. Stopping as he heard a very loud roar coming from the left, followed by a terrified shriek of whoever was stupid enough to get too close to the cages. Turning left Jonathan was not the least bit concerned to weather or not one of the beasts would break out. The bars were electrified and reinforced and if that wasn't enough some of the animals were restrained, just to be safe.

Though sometimes even that was not enough, some people were just too stupid and got too close to the cages. Turn around the corner Jonathan wasn't surprised to see rows and rows or cages.

"First on our tour is-"Jude said dramatically and stopped at a cage to the right. Jonathan stood beside Jude, eyes fixed on the creature staring back at him from behind the bars. Large and decaying, ears swivelling back and forth. It stood six feet at least, resting heavily on tattered bat wings, black fur matted with its own blood, muscles showing through its skin. Opening its mouth, letting out a shrill shriek one would expect from a bat after all, wings spread about its head, the hooked claws on the ends of its wings digging into the ceiling, lifting itself up and hung there. Upside down, drool dripping from its jaws.

"It's a bat. A giant bat but a bat none the less."

"Indeed it is, sadly no one has given it a cleaver name so its just bat. A vampire bat I should add." Jude said gleefully.

"Why not call it vamp?" Jonathan suggested with a shrug, seeing Jude's eyes light up as he turned to Jonathan.

"Hey that's not bad. Thanks." He said. Jonathan nodded and followed Jude to the next cage. This one was holding something that looked like a cougar that had been dipped in acid and then tossed into a thorn bush. Spines protruding from its back, shoulders. Its fangs elongated, making it look more like a sabre tooth tiger than cougar. Its claws elongated also. At least three inches long, Jonathan had to wonder HOW it could walk with claws like that. Standing up it gave a yawn slime coated ears flat against a decaying skull, it was then Jonathan saw its exposed throat.

Bright yellow eyes focused on them, sniffing the bars before sitting down on its haunches, examining them with cat-like curiosity. Which was not unusual since it was a cat.

"This is Cougarah. I know kinda lame but it works. Cute isn't it?" Jude asked gleefully, reaching out to stroke its sticky muzzle, receiving a odd sounding purr that sounded more like a gurgle than a purr. "Go ahead pet it, it knows we're not human so it won't do us harm." Jude said.

"No, thanks." Jonathan said, shaking his head.

"Fine your loss but I think this cutie would make a great pet." At that Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Can we continue?" he asked. Nodding Jude lead him to the next cage. Eyeing the blood stain in front of the cage.

"Looks like someone got too close." Jonathan muttered. "Maybe someone tried to feed it" Jude suggested.

"Maybe someone should up a 'Do not feed then animals' sign up." Jonathan suggested. Causing Jude to smile and shrug his shoulders.

"Maybe, anyway." He moved toward the cage as Jonathan moved toward it. Letting out a cry of surprise as the creature leapt at the bars, a couple thousand volts coursing through its body as it hit the bars.

"Jesus what was that a miniature zombie horse?" Jonathan asked out of surprise.

"It was a Great Dane actually." Jude answered, arms crossed over is chest.

"Jesus, what's wrong with zombie Doberman?"

"Nothing this was just one of those spur of the moment creations. When we placed it in a cage with a couple of Doberman it became VERY territorial. Fucking blood bath poor bastards never stood a chance, would you like to see?"

Looking back at the former Great Dane, seeing its ears twitching back and forth. Its snout was all skeleton, no fur, skin of muscle, and no nose either, most of its teeth had grown, if he had been in a humorous mood he would've said it was in dire need of a dentist or something. But he wasn't all he saw was a mess of overly long teeth, a skeletal snout. Flesh hanging off of its jaw. Barely any fur left on its decrepit body, its spine showing through its muscle, and it seemed to have grown a few inches, taller than a normal Great Dane.

"Hello! Earth to Jonathan!" Jude shouted, waving a hand in front of is face.

Snapping back to reality Jonathan looked to Jude. "Sorry you say something?" he asked. Jude nodded.

"I ask if you wanted to see it in action." Jude repeated.

"Sure."

Grinning Jude reached for is phone and walked away from him, muttering something into it.

"They'll be ere in a couple seconds." Just as he said that a couple of handlers came in, leading a couple of restrained zombie Doberman. "Thank you gentlemen I'll take it from here." Jude said, taking the dogs from their handlers, who disappeared back the way they came. Walking to a small number lock on the side, punching in the code, the red light above the cage turned green, indicating that it was unlocked, hearing the Great Dane growling, Jonathan took a step back. As it paced in front of the cell doors. It was then he noticed its tail, thick and armoured it must've been longer than its entire than the dog itself.

Quickly Jude opened the cell door; let the two zombie Doberman loose. It didn't take long for the two Doberman to react to the bigger dog. Teeth bared and ears pressed against their skulls, hackles raised despite the sliminess of their coats. The Great Dane was as well quick to react, body tense and eyes wild. When the first Doberman lunged at it, whipping the smaller dog away with its tail, smashing it against the wall, shaking itself off the Doberman lunged at it again, teeth sinking into its right paw, with its left paw the larger dog swatted at it, thick claws tearing trough its side, blood dripping from its torn side, growing tired of this game the Great Dane lifted the Doberman in its enlarged jaws, its too long teeth sinking into the whimpering beasts side, swinging it left and right as if it were a toy before letting it go, growling the second Doberman lunged at it, leaping at its side, tearing at the back of its neck, hoping to hurt it in someway or another. Shaking it off the Great Dane grabbed it, crushing it between its jaws before letting it go, bringing one of its massive paws down on its head.

Then raised its head and howled, or more like roared triumphantly as blood surrounded the two bodies. Jonathan watched in disbelief from behind the bars. Thankful that the cell was now locked after that. "Jesus it took them out as if they were nothing." He said.

"I know I think I'll save him for last."

"What do you call it?"

"Lupine." Jude responded. "Shall we continue?"

Silently Jonathan nodded, eyes stilled glued on Lupine. They came to another cage and it didn't take Jonathan long to notice the beast inside it, much like the Yawn from the Spencer Estate, only a little bit smaller, and an horned viper, reddish brown scales adorned its body as it lay curled up in the middle of the cell.

"Viper." Jude said, indicating to the infected snake as it flicked its tongue in their direction. As if wonder if they were food or not then turned away and resumed sleeping as the two of them moved on. Then to the next cage, this one housing a large black widow. The spider hissed as it sensed them, light reflecting off er glossy black body, venom dripping off her fangs.

"My fav spider." Jude said, looking at the over grown arachnid with admiration, Jonathan's eyes glued on the bright red hour glass on its body, he never liked spiders, always gave him the creeps. "You know I gotta love this new virus, don't get me wrong the other viruses are wonderful well for people like us, but this new virus gives creatures such as this." He said, gesturing to the black widow, receiving an annoyed hiss from her. "So much power, I'm sure if she were to bite either one of us we'd be sicker than a dog. I guarantee you, but if se were to bite normal humans hoo hoo. They would be dead in seconds, their flesh would melt like candle wax, great if you're into slow deaths." Jude said, walking away from the widow's cage to another. Revealing a large tank.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, great an aquatic animal, unless Raven and her friends were going to end up in the basement level, which is where most of those tanks lead, ten this was useless, but one never knew.

"Leviathan." Jude purred, followed by a splashing noise, a long thin tail sticking out of the water, noticing the venomous barb in said tail, ten the rest of the creature showed up, an obscenely large stingray floated up from the bottom of the tank, hissing much like the others creatures it too was decaying, spikes on the ends of its wings. _Man _Jonathan thought _if Neptune and this guy were to even get into a fight this guy would surly win. And I don't mean by size alone Jesus Christ. _He thought, pitying anyone stupid enough to get too close.

"Like it?" Jude asked. Saying nothing Jonathan nodded. "Okay got two more then we're done." Jude said, seeming excited. Walking to the next cage, revealing the Grave Digger, the massive worm roared at them as if to say 'Fuck off" Then again Jonathan was pretty sure he'd be the same way if he were locked up for knows how long.

"Grave Digger, noting fancy just a giant mutated worm only more enhanced." Jude said just as it rose up and hocked something at the wall, as if showing what Jude was talking about. Dark grey matter hitting the wall and began to eat through it.

"See what I mean. And last but not least." Jude said walking over to the last cage. Jonathan looked inside, revealing a large dragonfly like creature clinging to the ceiling, gleaming red eyes staring down at them, yellow-ish drool dripping from its gaping jaw and burning through the cold metal floor. Its fragile wings tattered and torn, flapping from time to time, instead of bright colors he would expect on an uninfected dragonflies now it was a grey-ish green on top. And grey-ish purple on the bottom. Hissing the dragonfly then swooped down and toward them, slamming into the bars and getting the shock of its life before retreating. Jonathan sighed, boy Raven and her friends had their work cut out of them this time around.

"Hey what have you done with Raven's sister?"

"At that Jude grinned and whispered. "As much as I would like to tell you Jonathan that's for me to know and her to find out." Then Jude headed back to his quarters, quite satisfied with himself as Jonathan just stood there watching

**Yeah this chapter was just kinda a chapter for introducing the monsters didn't expect it to be five pages long guess I got carried away when I wrote this, but tell me what you think of them.**


	5. Rainy Days

Disclaimer-I only own Raven and the plot. While Zombiedog001 owns Cynthia.

Cynthia watched as rain poured, soaking her hair, her hair for the second time in the last two days was out of its usual style fell down her shoulders. Resting her head on her hands eyes half closed. Why was she sitting out here when she had a nice ,warm hotel room to stay in, so WHY was she out here? Aside from getting a cold. It was four in the morning, she should at least try and get some sleep, if that is she could get some sleep. She was feeling restless and she was out here for Raven and Alyssa's sake, last thing she needed was either of them to bitch at her constantly walking around. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, tilting her head to the side as she heard it again.

Stumbling for the door, nearly tripping over her own feet. Undoing the latch and opened the door, her heart skipping a beat as she saw Jim standing there. Looking a little flushed.

"Jim, are you okay? You're flushed." Cynthia said, reaching out to touch him forehead. Frowning as Jim pulled out of her grasp. As Jim's face grew redder as he gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine Cynthia I…I just needed to talk to you." He stammered. "About you…us…everything." He sighed as Cynthia let him in and lead her to her bed, sitting on the edge.

"You said you wanted to talk about us…do you mean as friends or more?" Her heart skipped a beat as those words spilled past her lips. Now it was her turn to blush as Jim grinned.

"More…"

Cynthia's eyes widened as Jim spoke those words, sliding closer to her. Green eyes burned into hers.

"Cynthia I like you…you, you're a sweet heart. I saw the way you treat Raven, like a sister. And the way you handled that kid, melted my heart, truly."

"What are you trying to say Jim?" By now her heart was hammering in her chest. If he was going to say what she thought he was going to say then she was more then ready to admit her feelings. _Don't get your hopes up. For all you know is that it's not what you might think it is…but it most certainly looked like it. _She thought, as Jim struggled with the words.

"Cynthia I lo…" Jim sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his blonde hair. Yet she said nothing, anticipating his words. "I l-l-love you."

Silence.

Blushing Jim looked at Cynthia, who was speechless, her eyes wide, her lips parted, her head tilted to the side. Hair falling into her face. "Sorry…I guess too soon with all this shit going on with Umbrella and shit." He said sheepishly, standing up and headed for the door, Cynthia following after him, catching a hold of his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder at her, green eyes giving her a confused look. Forcing him to turn and face her. Placing both hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

Giving him a small smile. "Jim just because I was speechless didn't mean I don't feel the same way. Dammit Jim I love you too." The last part was said in a whisper, as she got on the tips of her toes, Jim wrapped his arms around her waist, tilting his head to one side, eyes closed as her lips brushed against his ever so slightly, before he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Running a hand through her hair, her tongue tracing his lips. Parting his lips, her tongue slipping past his lips, their tongues clashing, Cynthia pressed herself against him, before breaking the kiss, both of them out of breath, smoothing out her hair smiling Jim gingerly touched his lips, smiling at her.

"Wow, girl you're one hell of a kisser." He said, still out of breath.

"You ain't so bad either." Cynthia panted.

"Hey, lovebirds, if kissing leads to something else that involves nudity just remember to keep the volume down. Or maybe find another room to do it in." Alyssa spoke groggily. Turning to see Alyssa sitting up in bed.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you Alyssa."

"You didn't wake me up, just needed to use the bathroom." Grinning Cynthia and Jim continued to stare lovingly at each other before Jim returned to his room, giving her a goodnight kiss before closing the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kevin sighed, a beer bottle dangling between his fingers. Five or six empty bottles in front of him. Running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. Thoughts going back to Alyssa, feisty, short tempered, good-looking to boot. And his type too, despite the fact that he and Alyssa fought like cats and dogs. But god when she got mad boy did her eyes light up. Her body tensed, he could almost pity any numbskull that was stupid enough to rub her the wrong way aside from him. He after all was a cop; he had dealt with shit heads of all sorts, crack heads, hookers, all had attitudes. But she was different, a reporter, who probably had a few secrets, secrets that made her bitter, untrustworthy of others.

_Why do you care so much? _He thought. _She's just a heartless bitch, who only cares for herself. And you're just a lousy drunk of a cop. Who can't even get into S.T.A.R.S. So Ryman you can't exactly judge her now can you? _ He thought, taking a sip of his beer. Leaning against the wall, closing his eyes. _Maybe this is why I love her? A perfect couple, a drunken cop and a bitchy journalist. _ He thought, placing the now empty bottle on the table with the others before heading to bed, turning the lights off on his way to his bed. Crawling under the covers and closing his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jonathan sighed, pushing rain soaked hair away from his eyes. Soggy cigarette dangling from his lips. He ignored the looks he received from some of Umbrella's guards. Probably surprised to see someone his age smoking, despite the fact that he wasn't human. He assumed they still couldn't get the fact that he wasn't one of them anymore through their thick skulls. Not that he cared anymore. Catching bits of conversation between a few guards a couple of feet away.

"Yeah I heard about that girl down in one of the lower levels."

"You mean the one that's going to be part of the secret experiment?"

"Yeah didn't get to see her, but Tony did, said she was one fine piece of ass."

"Yeah he thinks that now but just wait the experiments happen. She won't be so good looking them."

Jude gave the two guards a sideways glance, before dropping his cigarette in a puddle. Before turning away, he was going to see her for himself.


	6. Big Sister

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and Raven, while Zombiedog001 owns Cynthia.

Jonathan's eyes widened as he looked up at the woman that was hanging from the wall. Red hair, much like Raven's. Taller than Raven maybe in her twenties. Probably a collage student. Her hair was longer than Raven's, red hair falling down her back, wire rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

"Marvellous isn't she?" a voice spoke, turning around to see Dr. Carlyle, the head scientist of this experiment. Slicked back brown hair, dark brown eyes, narrowed at the girl suspended in the air. White lab coat, black t-shirt underneath the coat. And blue jeans and brown loafers. If Jonathan had been a woman he would've thought Dr. Carlyle rather handsome. Intelligent, malicious, in his early twenties.

"When will the experiments be?" Jonathan asked, turning back to the girl.

"Three days from now." Carlyle stated, walking past Jonathan, looking at the girl in barely containable excitement. Jonathan growled to himself before turning away from the scientist. His heart sinking as he headed back to the elevator.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_She was back home, zombies were flooding in through the door, her twin baby brothers bawling in their high chairs. Her father fighting off a few zombies before he was brought to the ground, screaming as they sunk their teeth into his flesh. The sound of flesh being ripped from his body echoed in Raven's mind. Her mother screaming at her to run, looking to her baby brothers, moving toward them. When zombies smashed through the kitchen window, blocking her way the undead advance on the tow infants. Tears streamed down her face and she turned and ran._

_Bursting through the door, down zombie infested streets, weaving left and right, scream and hungry moan of both human and zombie filled the air. Cars were scattered about, smashed windshields, the drivers hanging half way out of their cars. Crows circling above her head. Her heart stopped as she spied the hotel. Running towards the building, for all she knew that this place was crawling with zombies. If worst came to worst she could probably jump to her death. Reaching for the door handle, sweat pouring down her face, pushing against the door, not opening. Crying out in frustration as she tried pulling on it, but it still wouldn't open._

"_Come on! Come on!" She urged. Hearing a loud moaning coming from behind her, spinning around, Raven came face to face with a female zombie, arms outstretched, decaying fingers brushing against Raven's shoulders. Looking into the zombies dead eyes. Tattered red suit, with the name tag over her right breath. The name Alyssa Ashcroft on it. Raven's jaw dropped as the zombified reporter lumbered toward her. Raven looked sadly at her slowly shaking her head, glued to her spot._

"_Oh Alyssa…" She whispered as Alyssa let out a pitiful sounding moan._

"_It's your fault." Another voice growled. Turning around the hotel gone now there was only darkness; it was just her and the zombified Alyssa._

"_It's your fault." The voice hissed again. There was a dripping noise coming from the left. Turning that way she screamed, suspended in the air was Cynthia, hair falling out of its usual style. Her head resting on her naked chest, her arms and legs were bloody stumps. Blood pooling from under her._

"_It's you we're dead Raven." Cynthia growled, lifting her head, her eyes now empty sockets, blood streaming down her pale cheeks. Suddenly Cynthia's skin turned grey, sores formed all over her body. Her lips curled back, showing stained and cracked teeth. Growling Cynthia dropped to the ground with a wet thud and tried to crawl toward the girl. Eyes wide Raven backed away from her zombie fried. Feeling something grab at her shoulders, looking over her shoulder, seeing that Alyssa had grabbed a hold of her. Her mouth moving toward the young girls' neck. Shoving Alyssa away, Raven turned to run, when something grabbed her ankle._

_Looking down seeing David, zombified like the others. His teeth sinking into the meat of her foot, blood spilling from the ragged hold. Dropping to the ground, trying in vain to get the zombies off of her, just as Alyssa and Cynthia closed in one her. "No, no, no!" She screamed as the others sunk their teeth into her flesh._

"No!" Raven screamed, shooting up in bed, sweat pouring down her face, eyes wide, darting left and right. Sighing in relief. She was safe in the hotel room with Cynthia and Alyssa.

"Another nightmare Raven?" Alyssa asked groggily. Rubbing at her eyes, supporting herself on her elbow. Swallowing Raven nodded, before throwing the blankets off of her and stood up. Heading to the kitchen to get her self a glass of water.

"Second time in two nights Raven are you sure you're okay?" Alyssa asked, following her into the kitchen, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. Grimacing upon realizing that Raven had sweat through her shirt. Alyssa made a mental note to take the girl shopping in the morning.

"I'm just traumatized by the events in Raccoon city, I'm sure you and the others have them too, don't lie either." Alyssa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had to agree, she too suffered from nightmares and Alyssa turned to look at Cynthia who shifted in her bed muttering something incoherent in her sleep. She assumed that Cynthia too had nightmares.

"Yeah you're right but we'll get over them." Alyssa reassured the child as Raven put the empty glass in the sink and headed back to her bed. Alyssa pulled the covers over Raven before the girl fell asleep once again and headed to her own bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jonathan's eyes narrowed as Rose stood in front of him. Hands on her hips glaring back at him. "Something seem to be wrong?" He asked.

Shaking her head Rose turned away from him. Her remaining eyed still fixed on him.

"Jude has a job for us." She said dully.

"Jeez, you can at least be a little more enthusiastic about it Rosy posy."

Growling Rose spun around glaring at him as Jonathan stood there looking smug.

"Don't call me that!" She hissed before turning away from him once again.

"Why too cute for you?"

"Too…sweet and cutesy." Rose said coldly.

"Rosy posy."

"Shut up!"

"Rosy posy."

"Jonathan shut up!"

Jonathan grinned and followed Rose down the hall. Heading toward the office, opening the door, greeted by Jude's grinning face. Pushing his glasses back up on to his nose, a malicious look in those reptilian eyes of his.

"Ah, Jonathan, Rose nice of you to arrive." He said. "I have a job for you to do."

"What kinda of job?" Jonathan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want to set a trap for sweet little Raven and her friends." At this Jonathan's heart stopped.


	7. Snare

Disclaimer-I only own the character Raven and the plot. While Zombie dog001 owns Cynthia.

Nicholai sneered, looking at the envelope in his gloved hands. Grey eyes narrowed. Water soaking his hair, through his jacket and clothes. He had searched and found the helicopter the survivors had escaped in. But no sign of them either. It was really a pain. He was hired to kill people, not hunt down little girls and their friends. Despite how well Umbrella paid him. So the sooner she was caught the sooner Nicholai could go back to killing people off. Running a hand down his face, wracking his brain for any idea to get to Raven with out any red flags going up with any of her friends. Not that he had any qualms about causing to children. He knew Umbrella had the girls sister and their location, but it wasn't like he could just waltz up to them and say that he needed to borrow the little girl for a little while. Yeah that wouldn't go so well, one of him verses eleven of them. That and he were ordered not to make a scene and he was just going to sneak in and grab the girl.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cigarette, sticking it between his lips, before reaching for his lighter. Pulling his jacket closer to him as he walked down the street.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

David sighed it was six in the morning and he was bent over the toilet, plunger in hand, muttering curses under his breath. You'd think whoever happened to clog up the toilet would give them a heads up. Pushing strands of hair back away from his forehead as he finally got it unplugged. Walking out of the bathroom, glaring at Kevin and Mark as he walked over to them. Sitting between them on the couch.

"So," he sighed fixing his ponytail. "Which one of you plugged the toilet?"

Silence was all he was greeted with before looking in Kevin's direction, the ex-cop had a distracted look on his face.

"Hey!" He said nudging him in the ribs, getting his attention.

"What?" Kevin growled glaring at David.

"You plug the toilet?"

"No I just got up so leave me alone." He growled.

"It might have been me sorry." Mark apologized.

"Its okay I got it unplugged. Anyway does any of us know why we're awake at six in the morning? No don't answer that none of us could get anymore sleep. So since we're all awake…About Umbrella? Eventually they'll come looking for us. And we need to be ready."

"David has a point, not like they're gonna give up on us." Mark stated. Saying nothing Kevin merely nodded, eyes giving a faraway look. Before standing up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Yoko, she may know what their planning."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alyssa swore out loud as she balled up another piece of paper and tossed it to the side before reaching for her notebook again, Yoko at her side, chewing on her finger nails much to the dismay of Cindy who had told her time and time again not to. Typing some code into the computer. Probably hacking into Umbrella's network, judging by the red and white logo off to the right.

"Find anything interesting?" Rita asked, yawning tiredly. Peeking over Yoko's shoulder at the screen. As Yoko tried for the third time to figure out the password.

"Try murdering bastards." Alyssa suggested looking briefly from her paper. Grinning slightly Yoko shook her head. Alyssa grinned to Cindy, who grinned right back at her before turning to Yoko once again.

"Okay then how about…" Cindy scrunched up her face, tapping her finger against her chin I n thought, when there was a knock on the door. Sighing and heading for the door. "Who's there?" Cindy asked.

"The man of your dreams." A familiar, amused voice answered. Alyssa scowled as Cindy opened the door to reveal Kevin leaning against the door frame, giving Cindy a crooked grin as he walked past her.

_Jealous? _A voice whispered, her cheeks tinted a light pink before quickly turning back to her note book. _Why would I be jealous? So he smiles at Cindy big freaking deal it's not like I got the hots for him. _She reasoned with her self, pressing pencil to paper firmly, teeth gritted, eyes narrowed. Snap! Eyes widened for a brief moment as she looked down at her pencil, the lead that had broke off rolled off her paper as Alyssa searched for a pencil sharpener she had. Walking around the table, sighing as she found it on the floor in front of the coffee table. Kevin watched as Alyssa bent down to pick up the pencil sharpener. Before moving to stand behind her, his hand brushing against her behind for a brief second before Alyssa shot up as if some had stuck a hot poker down the back of her pants.

Spinning around Alyssa glared at him, raising her hand; she brought it down hard across his face, his head snapping to the left. Gingerly touching his stinging cheek, glaring at Alyssa. But said nothing as she turned away. _Mmm feisty! _ He thought as he walked over to sit next to Yoko.

"So any luck?" he asked casually, placing a arm over her shoulders, causing the younger woman to blush slightly before shaking her head. "No I still can't figure out the password sorry this is taking so long." She said looking apologetically at him.

"No worries it isn't like I could so any better." Kevin said with a shrug of his road shoulders. When Raven spoke up.

"I know this sound weird but try Valentine." Receiving odd looks from most of the people in the room before answering. "My sisters' boyfriends last name." She answered.

"Also the last name of my friend in S.T.A.R.S I wonder how she's doing."

Nobody cares!" Alyssa hollered from her spot on the couch, tossing another piece of paper to the side. Kevin smirked, "And you call yourself a journalist?" he mocked, sitting up straight, Alyssa glared at him as he turned away, pleased with his insult. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, when Yoko spoke up.

"Uh, Raven…was your sister's boyfriend an Umbrella scientist? And while you're at it tell me your last name." She said.

"Yeah, I know this because of the letters my sister sent me. And my last name is Adams…why?"

"Before I answer that was your sisters name Angela?" Upon realizing where this was going Raven's heart stopped, she looked into Yoko's eyes, slowly she walked over to Yoko, hoping, hoping that she was wrong, and hoping that this was just another nightmare.

But upon seeing her sisters file in the Umbrella data base and knew that this was neither nightmare, nor sick joke as she dropped to her knees, Yoko and Kevin rushing to her side, her eyes dull and empty. She didn't cry, she never cried. Not even after Kevin picked her up and lead her to her bed still holding her, even as she remained silent, staring out the window at the city before her.


	8. Sneaking Out

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot and Raven. While Zombiedog 001 owns Cynthia. And Capcom owns everyone else.**

Raven sat there, in the dark arms wrapped around her knees. Everyone else had long since gone to sleep. The blanket Kevin had draped over her shoulders had slid off and now lay discarded on the floor. Surrounding her feet, her big sister was in the hands of Umbrella. God only knew what they were doing to her. Images of Angela strapped to a gurney, looking horrified as several scientists poked and prodded at her. Drugging her and doing all sorts of gruesome experiments. Raven stifled a sob and angrily wiped at her eyes. Crying wasn't going to help save her sister. It wasn't going to convince Umbrella to let her sister go. And somehow she knew that she couldn't rely on Kevin and the others.

All though they were planning to raid the Umbrella HQ and save her sister, Raven had a sinking feel than by the time they got there in two, three weeks or so, it would be too late. Images of Angela, no longer her human self flashed through Raven's mind. Shaking her head furiously, trying in vain to knock those images from her head. But Raven knew Umbrella too well, knew it was exactly what they were doing to her. And Raven couldn't wait, she had to go, she had to save her sister and she was fully prepared to go by herself if she had to.

Quietly looking around and saw that Alyssa and the others were fast asleep and slowly stood up. Jumping and looking toward the door as she heard a sliding noise. Was somebody outside their room? A spy from Umbrella maybe? Raven thought about waking up one of the others, but thought against it as she listened. _Probably just my mind playing games on me. _She assured herself, placing a hand on her chest, trying to slow her heart beat. _Or maybe there IS someone outside our door. _Slowly and quietly Raven made her way to the door, turning on a nearby light and looked toward the door. Spotting a envelope, on the floor, obviously having been shoved under the door.

Picking it up she looked it over, seeing no return address, or anything that might give her a clue as who it was for. Sitting in one of the chairs in the room, Raven opened the envelope and dumped out its contents. Revealing a key card and a folded piece of paper, which turned out to be a map...of the Umbrella complex they were planned to storm. Her heart skipped a beat, as she looked it over. Then turned her attention to the key card. Noticing the trademark red and white Umbrella on one side. _So there is an Umbrella lab around here, I guess I'll just have to go and pay them a visit myself. _She thought, stuffing the map and the key card into her pockets.

"Raven?" A voice murmured sleepily. Looking towards the beds, seeing Alyssa sitting up and staring at her with bleary eyes. "What are you doing up?" The older woman asked.

Hands behind her back, Raven turned fully toward her.

"I just thought I heard a noise." She told Alyssa. Alyssa gave the girl a small smile, that soon disappeared, as she threw off her blankets and walked over to her. Running a hand through Raven's soft brown hair. Raven sighed and relished the feeling of her hands running through her hair, before pulling away and giving Alyssa a small smile.

"I think I'm gonna go back to bed." Raven said, moving past Alyssa and toward her bed. Alyssa watched as Raven crawled back into bed as Alyssa walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Raven smiled as her eyes slid shut once again, as she slipped off to sleep.

_Poor girl, _Alyssa thought as she looked down at the sleeping girl. _First she has to endure the terrors of Raccoon City, now her sister is in the hands of Umbrella. Those sick bastards won't stop until every bodies lives are ruined. _

Suddenly the was a knock on the door. Causing Alyssa to jump, turning towards the door as someone knocked again. Making her way to the door and opened it. Groaning when she saw Kevin standing there. Kevin stared down at her as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hey there good looking," he said walking past her into the room. Alyssa closed the door and looked at him questionably.

"Ummm, Kevin it's three in the morning, any particular reason you're here?" She asked, suppressing a yawn.

"I came to see you, baby." He said, winking at her. Alyssa bit back a curse and merely shook her head. Then headed for the door, reaching for the knob.

"Hey, hey wait cool it. I was just joking around, but seriously I need to talk to you." Kevin said, placing a hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

Glaring at him, Alyssa turned away from the door, crossing her arms, looking at him expectantly.

"Fine," she sighed. "What is it?"

Kevin swallowed, she was not going to like this one bit. "Alyssa...I think Umbrella might know where we are and..." Kevin paused, looking to where Raven lay sleeping.

"I think they might be after Raven, for reasons I don't know. Maybe they want to do the same experiments on her. Just like with her sister, I'll have Yoko look in to it in the morning. But I think it would be safe if we kept moving."

Alyssa shook her head angrily and glared at Kevin. "Are you insane? Kevin if Umbrella knows we're here there's a good chance they'll have someone follow us where ever we go. And besides," she added, tilting her head to one side. "Since when are you one to run away from a battle mister big bad police man?"

Kevin shook his head, it was no use arguing this the woman before him no matter how hard he tried. "Then what do you suggest we do _if _Umbrella _does _come for Raven? What will you do? Nag them to death? Or stand idly by as they take her away?"

"_If _they are after Raven, _if_, you have not proof that they are. And hey Kevin guess what if Umbrella does track us down, there's a fifty fifty chance that they'll be after us because we know too much about what Umbrella is doing." Alyssa argued. "I mean hey for all we know is that there could be another outbreak."

Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for Alyssa to stop rant. " You think I don't know this?" Kevin asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at her.

"Well obviously you don't, since you considering running and dragging all of us along." Alyssa said, as she moved toward the door, opening it, looking at Kevin expectantly. Growling Kevin grabbed the reporters arms, jerking her toward him until their faces were inches apart. His dark blue eyes burning into hers, Alyssa sneered, jerking away from him. But Kevin held fast, relaxing Alyssa looked up at him, into those deep blue eyes, realizing that she had been staring Alyssa quickly looked away, scowling when she realized she had been blushing.

Chuckling Kevin placing a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Alyssa was about to say something, when Kevin pressed his lips to hers forcefully. Blinking in surprise, Alyssa placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back. Eyes sliding shut, sighing when he pulled away. Giving her one of those crooked grins as he walked out the door, leaving Alyssa to her thoughts.

_Well, _she thought. _That's one to to quit arguing, though I'm pretty sure he'll probably want to continue this conversation in the morning, when we're both awake. _Closing the door, Alyssa leaned against it, looking towards her bed. _Watch come tomorrow I'll find out this has all been a dream, and that all the stress from the Umbrella incident is to blame. _Climbing into bed Alyssa sighed, pulling the cover over her, and was soon asleep.

* * *

Nicholai sighed, leaving the hotel, he had delivered the envelope as ordered, and hoped the girl had been the one to get it. Granted this would've have saved him time if he just burst in there and snatched the girl, gunning down whoever got in his way, but since he wasn't really feeling up getting yelled at my his superiors. Now all he had to do was wait and she if she was brave enough to take the bait, whether or not her friends came with her were not was another question, he didn't think she would come by herself without alarming her friends.

_But the question is, _he thought, exiting the building, watching people passing by. _How much like her sister is she? Will she going down fighting every time the scientists experiment on her? Or will she just give up the moment she's caught? _Smirking Nicholai reached into his breast pocket and pulling out a cigarette, sticking it between his lips as he headed down the street.

* * *

Something was definitely wrong with Raven, Cynthia knew it from the moment the girl had come down stair for breakfast, dark circles under her eyes, dark hair a mess. Yawning as she sat down between George and David, the two of them looking down at her girl, obviously concerned. "You alright?" David asked, looking up Raven nodded, yawning, resting her arms on the table.

"Yes just had a rough night, nightmares." Raven said, as Alyssa handed her a menu.

"Heh, I know what you mean," Jim spoke up, smiling at her. " It's gonna be a while before any of us can forget this."

Raven only nodded, sipping at her orange juice, hair falling into her hair. Reaching over Cynthia brushed it out of her eyes, tired eyes fixed on hers, giving her a small smile Cynthia turned her attention back to her own menu.

After a quick glance through the menu, she finally put it down, looking around the table at her friends. Noticing Alyssa was glancing in Kevin's direction every once in a while, and then would return her attention to the notepad in front of her. Cynthia then looked to Kevin, who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"You alright, Kevin. " Cynthia asked. "You've been rather quiet."

"That isn't a bad thing." David spoke up. Sipping his coffee, looking at the cop, then to the reporter, who hadn't looked up from her notepad. "And what exactly is your problem Alyssa?" he asked.

Looking up Alyssa brush her hair out of her eyes before looking up at the plumber. "Nothing, haven't exactly been getting enough sleep." Alyssa said, glancing briefly at Kevin before returning to her notebook.

Raising an eyebrow David looked from Kevin to Alyssa back to Kevin. "You plan on answering Cynthia, Kevin or are you just gonna sit there drooling into your coffee mug?" David asked.

Looking up, Kevin only stared at David, looking a lot worst off that Alyssa. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Cynthia.

"I'm find, tired though, got to sleep around three." Kevin told her. Cynthia shook her head, she honestly couldn't blame anyone here, even she was having trouble sleeping as of late. Usually she'd wake up screaming, which, sadly would wake up Jim, who would then stay up with her consoling her. Cynthia sighed, rubbing at her eyes she wondered if Umbrella would ever leave them alone, if there would be a day when she wouldn't wake up screaming, haunted by nightmares of Raccoon City. If Umbrella didn't finish them off that is...

* * *

Jude nodded as he placed the phone back on its receiver and looked to where Jonathan and Rose sat. The two B.O.W's staring at him expectantly. Jonathan spoke first, "So what did that creepy Russian have to say?" he asked.

Jude looked at him for a minute and grinned. "Operation Little Sister is going according to plan."

At those words Jonathan felt his heart stop.

"Well," he swallowed, and looked to Jude who, busied himself cleaning his glasses. Reptilian eyes fixed on the older man. "That's...good news."

Jude looked up from his task, his eyes fixed on Jonathan's a look in his eyes that clearly said, _I know your little secret, you can't hide anything from me. _That look alone sent shivers down Jonathan's spine. Taking note of Jonathan's silence, Rose turned to Jude.

"So, what's the next step? Do we go after her, or let her come to us?" she asked.

"We'll wait and see if she comes to us, if she doesn't then we'll go after her."

"And what if her friends aren't far behind? I sincerely doubt they'd let a ten year old out of their sight." Jonathan pointed out, Jude's eyes narrowed and slowly moved out from behind his desk and walked up to Jonathan.

Rose moved off to the side, obviously sensing the tension between the two. Arms crossed over her chest, back pressed against the wall. This was going to get ugly. Without giving Jonathan much time to react, Jude wrapped a hand around Jonathan's neck and lifted him up. His eyes glowing a deep shade of red. Jonathan's hand gripped at Jude's wrist, trying to get the older man to let go, nails digging into his flesh. Blood trickling down Jude's arm. Growling again Jude tightened his grip on Jonathan's throat.

"I think you're beginning to go soft, Jonathan my boy. Soft for a human girl no less, and frankly you're becoming a real nuisance because of it. Do I need to make an example of you as I did your father? By giving you another dose of the virus that brought you back to life? You remember what it did to dear old dad, right? You know what will happen when it enters your body. Eating away at your mind and leaves you as nothing but an aggressive and mindless monster. More over I wonder how Raven will react to two doses of the virus." Jude said, thoughtfully looking off in the distance. Then turned his attention back to Jonathan.

"If you don't want anything to happen to your little friend, Jonathan, you'll do as I say." Jude said, his smile disappearing. "But you know...Raven's going to get hurt either way. So...it honestly won't matter what you do, buuuut," Jude let go of Jonathan and moved to stand behind his desk once again. "I _might _be able to convince the lab rats to be a bit more merciful to her, but if you don't cooperate, her screams will echo through these hallways for a long time."

Sneering, Jonathan rubbed at his sore throat and nodded, before turning away and leaving the room. Rose close behind.

"One day," Jonathan muttered, seething. "One day I hope he crossed the wrong person and gets his just desserts." Placing a hand on his shoulder Rose.

"Be a little patient, Jonathan, I can assure you he'll get what's coming to him." She said, staring down at him with her remaining eye. "Though it may not be at our hands, but believe me he'll get what's coming to him." And with that she was gone. Suddenly the door opened again, revealing Jude, eyes ablaze the older man followed after Rose, eyes widening Jonathan moved to intercept him, when Jude struck him with a closed fist, knocking him to the side.

"Rose!" Jonathan shouted, getting the woman's attention. Turning around, Rose came face to face with Jude. Gasping she took a step back as he advanced. She should have known he would have heard everything, she was like them after all, the virus had enhanced their senses, including hearing, and sadly Rose should have known that. And now Jude was closing in on her like some blood thirsty beast.

Rose turned to run, but he was much faster than her, slamming into her, knocking her to the ground. Blood trickling from her split lip. Grabbing a handful of dark red hair, Jude got Rose to her feet. Screaming Rose swiped at him, catching him in the jaw. Snarling Jude jerked her toward him, until they were inches apart. Wincing as she felt his breath wash over her as she looked into his eyes. Then she felt the cool metal of the knife, as it pressed against her throat.

"So," he growled, his eyes flashing red, his breathing heavy. If this had been under different circumstances she would have found this side of him attractive, if only she wasn't the one on the receiving end of his anger. "It obviously you think I'm deaf or stupid or something." He said, pressing the knife harder against her skin. Rose was silent as Jude became steadily more impatient as he grabbed her by the hair, jerking her head back, causing her to cry out. Grunting Rose tried to break away, but Jude had other plans, seeing as he wasn't going to get a response out of Rose he tossed her to the side with a frustrated yell. Watching in satisfaction was Rose's head connected with the ground.

"The silent treatment isn't going to get you anywhere, my dear." He said, looking down at the blade in his hands. Brushing his thumb across the blade, blood dripping onto the ground. "But I have ways of making you talk, or scream, it won't matter anyway. But I'm going to let you on a little secret," he said kneeling down next to her.

"Since I know that little bastard Jonathan might try and warn Raven about our trap for her, I...have someone keeping an eye on her at all times." Reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out a cellphone he grinned. "And all I need to do is give them a call, tell them to move in and Raven would be in Umbrella's hands before either or you could set a foot outside the building." Jude smirking, looking into Rose's disbelieving eyes. "But I got to hand it to you, I never suspected you to side with that snot nosed brat." Grabbing Rose by her ankle and began to drag her away, not knowing that Jonathan had been listening the entire time.

Gritting his teeth, he ran a hand through his hair. This would mean that things would be a lot harder now that, that frigging psycho knew. But this was the least of Jonathan's worries, his thoughts going back to Raven, that red headed girl he had met in Raccoon City. Something about her, just drew him to her. To him she was an innocent, they all were, and now because of her love-struck sister, falling for Umbrella's top scientist, now she would soon follow in her sister foot steps. She would be putting herself in danger, to save her elder sister, and knowing that Umbrella would have the place guarded when she did come, she wouldn't get very far.

If she wasn't dragged in here by the time he left, that is, now the question is, how was _he _going to help her without alerting Jude or anyone else? Well there were the sewers, get out of the building undetected, and if she _did _get caught, these sewers would help him get there and get her out. Sighing Jonathan looked around, not seeing either Jude or Rose in sight as he headed for his room.

* * *

Raven sighed, as light shone into the hotel room, walking toward the window, she pulled the curtains closed, and then reached for her backpack that sat on one of the chairs. Rummaging through it, she pulled out her wallet. God only knew why she decided to take with this her when she was in Raccoon City. If she had died there, there would be no one around to identify her anyway.

"Are you ready to go, Raven?" A voice spoke up,startling Raven. Turning around she saw Alyssa standing there, a towel wrapped around her middle, her blonde hair hanging in wet clumps on her head. Before Raven could respond the door swung open and Cynthia and Jim walked in, holding hands. Raven fought the urge to gag.

"So, are we ready to go?" Jim asked. Raven nodded, watching Alyssa retreat back into the bathroom, stifling a yawn Raven returned to her backpack and continued to rummage though it. Finding a t-shirt and a clean pair of shorts. "We'll be ready to go in a bit, now excuse me, I need to change." Nodding the couple quietly closed the door, as Raven undressed. Taking note that she should probably grab some new clothes while out shopping today, the old ones where getting a little worn out. Stepping out of the bathroom, Alyssa looked to Raven, looking the girl up and down, taking note of her messy hair, she hand the girl a brush and scrunchy.

Smiling Raven took them, opening the door again ,seeing Cynthia, Jim and all the other standing there. "We're almost ready guys." Alyssa told them, not meeting Kevin's eyes.

"So, what are we gonna do while we're there?" David asked, obviously dreading this outing. _Men _Alyssa thought, rolling her eyes. "Well I figured we go shopping, then to lunch and then back here." Alyssa told him, noticing Yoko staring at David, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. Wondering when the younger woman would get up the courage to ask the plumber out.

"So since you women are planning on getting clothes, what are we supposed to get?" Kevin spoke up, shrugging his broad shoulders. Alyssa turned to him, hands on her hips.

"Well I would assume that you would want to get some new clothes as well." She said, as he just smirked.

"Well I _could _ use some new clothes, but given the fact that I might have some awful fashion sense I think I'll stay behind and maybe go shopping tomorrow." He smirked, as Alyssa scowled. "Unless you want to choose to my outfits for me...and maybe Yoko can choose some outfits for David as well." He said looking to Yoko, as David glared at him.

" I'm pretty sure I could find you a couple nice suits." Alyssa said thoughtfully, looking him up and down.

"How do I know you won't dress me up in something ridiculous? For all I know is that you'll end up dressing me up in a playboy bunny outfit, and David as a ballerina." He joked. Before Alyssa could respond, the door opened and Raven stepped out. Her hair tied in a pony tail, her bangs brushing against her face. Alyssa's jaw dropped as she looked to the girl.

"Glasses? Since when did you wear glasses, Raven?" She asked.

"I've been wearing glasses since I was five, for some odd reason I never wore them in Raccoon City because I can't stand wearing contacts all the time. Anyhow are we ready to go?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah we're ready, Kevin's not coming though. He'd rather wear the same old filthy clothes." Alyssa said. "Frankly I don't care as long as he doesn't come crying to me when he runs out of clean underwear or something."

"What's underwear?" Kevin asked, returning to his room.

Smiling Raven followed after the others, taking Rita's hand, leaving the hotel, unbeknownst to them that they were being watched, the figures eyes fixed on Raven, a sinister smile crept to his face before turning away and entering his car and following them.

* * *

Rose groaned, blood dribbled down her chin, her nose broken, her lip busted. Shifting slightly, she winced finding her right arm broken, and hanging at an awkward angle. Her single eye squinted in pain, blood dribbled onto the ground. Jude took a step back, arms crossed, tilting his head to one side as if admiring his work. Reaching for his knife again, and walked over to her, forcing her head up, the knife slicing through the skin on her face.

Retching a scream from Rose, more blood spilling onto the ground.

"Isn't it magnificent?" Jude said, pulling the knife away. Blood dripping off of the blade.

Grinning Jude ran his tongue along the edge of the blade. Relishing the metallic taste. Rose groaned, as Jude put the blade away and released her from her binds. Rose dropped to the ground with a thud. Coughing Rose pushed herself up into a sitting position, as Jude landed a blow to her stomach, crying out as collapsed again. Blood dripping on to the ground, rolling onto her her back, she looked Jude in the eyes.

Forcing her head back, dreading what would happen next as he pulled away, ready to rain more blows upon her. When there was a knock on the door, interrupting him, straightening Jude glanced at her one last time then headed for his door. While his back was turned, Rose crawled up onto his bed. Struggling to stand up, smearing blood on the clean white sheets and pillow, as Jude stepped out of his room for a minute.

_Great, _she thought, wiping the blood off of her face. _As if he isn't angry enough, just wait until he sees these sheets. _ Getting to her feet and made her way to the door. Just as Jude entered once again, his eyes darting to his soiled bed, to Rose, looking over her shoulder. Seeing that she unintentionally knocked the plain white blankets to the floor. Blood smeared all over them.

"I...just washed those blankets." He growled, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up into the air. Coughing Rose looked him square in the eye, screaming as he tossed her across the room.

Connecting with the wall. Sliding to the ground, and began to lose consciousness. Jude chuckled as Rose slumped to the side. Lifting the prone form of the female B.O.W.

"Hmmm," he purred, a grin forming on his face, as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "I wonder how well you'll hold up against one of the other B.O.W's." Making his way to where the monsters were being held. The howls of several of the beasts echoed through the halls, as Jude peered into Lupine's cage. The once Great Dane stared right back at him, then turned to look at where the mutated vampire bat was caged. Blind eyes staring into his own. Smiling Jude keyed in the code in the keypad, next to the cage.

The cage door slid open, the bat screeched in surprise, dropping to the ground. Quickly tossing Rose to the ground, Jude quickly shut the door as the bat lunged at him. Slamming into the bars, screeching as a thousand volts of electricity coursed through it. Shouting in surprise, Jude stumbled back. Watching as it collapsed a foot away from where Rose lay. Grinning Jude turned away, as Rose started to awaken.

* * *

Raven yawned, and stretched, her hands full of bags, she had bought more than she wanted. Jean, tank tops, t-shirts and shorts. Now if they had any intention to leave Miami then she would probably need a suitcase or something. Suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder, turning around Raven saw Alyssa smiling down at her.

"Looks you got yourself quite a few new outfits." She said, looking at Raven's bags. Raven nodded and yawned again.

"Tired?" Alyssa asked.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, didn't get enough sleep."

"Staying up late could do that to a person," Alyssa said grinning.

"I wasn't staying up late, something woke me up!" Raven protested, as Alyssa chuckled, leading her out of the store. "Listen Alyssa I need to use the bathroom, can you watch my stuff?" Raven asked, placing her stuff down on one of the many tables in the food court as the rest of her friends started showing up. Nodding Alyssa plopped down on the stool, watching Raven head toward the bathroom.

Raven sighed, heading towards the bathroom, passing a white haired gentleman as she did so, glancing a the man as she did so. She didn't know why but something about that certain individual gave her the creeps. As she watched the man him disappear into the crowded food court. Shrugging her shoulders, Raven entered the bathroom, finding it fairly empty. Entering the first stall to her right and locked the door. Sighing as she sat down, hearing someone walk in as she did up her pants. When she noticed a pair of stiletto shoe feet peering out of the bottom of the bathroom door. Whoever had walked in had stopped in front of her stall and just stood there.

Raven's eyes widened, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Raaaaaaven." A voice cooed softly. Sending shivers down her spine, her heart thundering in her chest. "Come out Raven. There's no place for you to run, dear." The voice purred, sounding amused, as whoever it was took a step back and kicked the door. Luckily the door didn't budge.

_I'm going to bet that whoever this is , is an Umbrella agent and I need to get out of here. _Raven thought, looking around, seeing the vent. Slowly standing up she reached for the vent, tearing it off. Biting back a scream as whoever that woman was kicked the door again. Climbing into the vent, frantically crawling through the vent, hearing the woman finally kick the door open and curse loudly. Raven didn't want to stop and find out how long it would take for the woman to get to her, or even figure out where she went.

When she heard shots ring out below her. Gasping as she peered through the grating, Umbrella soldier rounding up civilians, and amongst the terrified civilians was Alyssa and the others. Alyssa and Cynthia were looking around frantically searching for her. When someone burst from the woman's bathroom, obviously the woman who sent in there to find retrieve her. Obviously frustrated at her failure do so. The woman walked the soldier in charge, muttering something to him. The soldier and shook his head, before raising his rifle and pulling the trigger. Bits of bone and brain spraying everywhere, as the woman's head was blown apart.

Several people scream and cowered away from the soldier, as the body dropped to the ground. Raven watched as the head solder walked over to where Alyssa and the others were, when Cynthia stood up, walking up to him, obviously trying to let him know that she and the others weren't so easily intimidated. Raven's eyes widened as the soldier closed the distance between him and Cynthia. Raven instantly wished she could hear what they were saying, as Cynthia jabbed her finger in his chest over again. The soldier seemed to remain calm for the most part, that is until Cynthia said something that angered him, as he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and back handed her. Knocking her to the ground, blood dripping from her split lip.

Cindy and Yoko quickly grabbed Cynthia before she could do anything drastic and pulled her back towards the group. Turning away from the girl, the soldier turned to surveying the area, just as she felt a sneeze coming on. Holding her breath Raven, moved to head back to the bathroom, trying to be a quiet as she could, the last thing she need was to alert them to her whereabouts. When it happened, her eyes began to water, then she sneezed. Catching the soldiers attention.

Raising his rifle again and opened fire. The bullets piercing the ventilation shaft, some barely missed her as she crawled backwards.

"Come out, little girl, you won't get hurt if you do!" He called out before opening fire again. This time one struck her in the stomach, crying out in pain as blood blood blossomed across her shirt. As she collapsed, everything becoming blurry, then everything went black.

Cynthia's eyes widened as she watched as blood began to drip from the ventilation shaft. As the soldier grinned and turned to two of this soldiers standing nearby and said, "Go retrieve her."

"But sir she's dea-"

"My gut tell me she's not dead, wounded but not dead, now go retrieve her. Now!" He snarled.

"But what about them?" The second soldier asked, gesturing to Cynthia and the rest.

The leader growled and removed his helmet, revealing a pale skinned man with salt and pepper hair, glaring at the soldier, and once again pulled the trigger, watching as he went down. Sighing he turned to the other soldiers and said, "Go with him and hurry up. We've wasted enough time here as is."

Before turning to Cynthia and the others, grinning. "Looks like your little friend belongs to us now." Then he was gone.

**Well sweet Jesus, 14 pages long, least it wasn't 17 like in my other fic. Sorry this too waaaaay too long to update. I apologize. Constructive criticism welcome. Sorry if you find any errors, a bit rusty. :P**


	9. Captured

**Disclaimer- I only own Raven, Jude, Jonathan and Rose. While Zombiedog 001 owns Cynthia. And every body else belongs to Capcom. **

Rose groaned as she slowly began to come to. Hearing a hissing coming from above her, ignoring the hissing as her stomach lurched. Coughing she dropped to her knees and threw up, panting she wiped her mouth as she finished. The hissing was getting louder, heart thundering in her chest she slowly looked up, and felt her jaw drop. That bat...it stared down at her with unseeing eyes, drool dripping from its gaping mouth.

"Great," she muttered, not taking her eyes off of the monster. "Just great." As the bat swooped down, lunging for her. Rose quickly jumped out of the way, and pressed against the wall. As the bat landed, and turned towards her, before taking off again, lunging at her again, this time she wasn't so quick as its claws sunk into her left arm. Lifting her into the air, Rose struggled, trying to break free of it's grip. Finding she had no other choice she bit down hard on its foot. Screeching the bat let her go, hitting the ground with a thud, Rose groaned, getting to her feet as the bat circled around and came at her again.

It was a few feet away from her, when Rose jumped out of the way. The bat slamming into the electrified bars again, howling in pain before dropping to the ground. Drool dribbling from its jaws, as it supported itself on tattered wings. Patches of skin and fur were singed from contact with the bars. The bat screeched in rage and spun around to face her. Rose noted that seemed to be weakening as it closed in on her.

_Maybe a few more jolts will knock this disease ridden beast out of commission. _She thought, as she quickly moved around the bat, when the bat suddenly lunged forward, catching her leg in its jaws, biting down, fangs sinking into the muscle, before swinging her around and letting her go. Rose hit the bars, electricity coursing through her body, before dropping to the ground face first. _Aw, fuck, I guess this is what comes around goes around. _She thought, as the bat placed one clawed foot on her, claws sinking into her back. Screaming Rose struggled to get from underneath the massive creature, grasping at the ground, trying to find away to get away from it. As the bat lowered its head, grasping her arm in its jaws, and with a quick jerk of its head, tore her arm off.

Screaming, Rose collapsed again, blood pouring from the bloody stump where her arm once was. Looking up at the bat, she watched as it devoured her arm, with one final attempt she struggled to get away. As the bat released her from its grip. Struggling to her feet, she turned around to face the creature, when the door slid open, diverting the bats attention from its prey, as Jonathan walked in. Shotgun in hand, the bat hissed as it lunged for the B.O.W, as Jonathan pulled the trigger. The bullet tearing through the bats eye and into its brain dropping the creature. Blood pooling around it as it twitched for a good minute, then lay still.

Jonathan then turned to Rose, sighing as she slumped against the wall opposite of the creature.

"Forgive me for saying this," he said, helping her up. "But you look like crap.

Blood proceeded from her wound, as she looked up at him, a faint grin on her face. "I highly doubt you'd look any better in my place." She said, as her feet began to drag, and her eye slid shut as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Jude grinned as he watched as the soldiers he had sent out returned, pleased that someone was impatient enough to something about the Raven situation. _Man, this was a far better idea than waiting for her to come to us, even though it was a waste of time giving her that map and what not. _He thought, as two of the soldiers came in carrying a girl on a stretcher, red hair matted to her face, bandages had been wrapped around her abdomen were soaked with blood. Jude sneered

"I told you to bring her to me_ alive, _not half dead!" He snapped. The Captain cleared his throat, and took a step forward.

"We followed your orders just as you said sir, but the girl..." he turned to look at Raven, who was being looked at by the team medic, who was busy working to stop the bleeding. An I.V stuck in her arm. "Chose to make things difficult. I had no choice but to shoot, my intention wasn't to injure her, but to flush her out."

"You're lucky she's not dead Captain," Jude growled, "Otherwise you'd be fed to the dogs." He watched as the Captain took a step back, as if afraid Jude would pounce on him in a heart beat. Pushing his glasses back up, he turned away from him, watching as the medic tended to Raven.

"Fix her up as best you can. Just enough so she's not dying, then leave her for the facility doctors." He ordered. _ Don't worry, Raven. _He thought, sneering as he looked down at his prize. _We'll fix you up better than ever, you'll be Umbrella's pride and joy. And your friends worst nightmare. _ The medic turned away from Raven, to say something to Jude, but one look into those reptilian eyes shut him up immediately. Nodding he returned to his work, the soldiers by his side.

The Captain breathed a sigh of relief, turning to his men, as one of them walked up to him, glancing in the direction Jude disappeared in. "I don't understand, sir, I mean usually it means no difference to me...But sir...she's just a child."

The Captain sighed, the kid had a point, Umbrella did seem to be taking things a bit too far. And this was just pushing the limit.

"I think Jude..." He said, "Is planning a family reunion between Raven and her sister. A reunion nobody will forget." He sighed, dreading how Raven would react to seeing her sister, though not as the human she once was, but as the monster Umbrella made her to be, before the girl was turned into a monster as well. A monster Jude will used to help dispose of the survivors. Running a hand through his hair, he turned away from the girl, he needed a drink. A good stiff one.

Walking down one of the halls, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth. Then stuck his hand into his pocket, searching for his lighter. Nearly jumping out of his skin, when Jude suddenly appeared, hold out his lighter for him. Getting over his initial shock, he leaned forward, letting him light it for him, his eyes never leaving Jude's. Taking a puff of the cigarette he walked past Jude, who began following him.

"Was there something else you needed?" He asked, looking at him from the corner of his eye, hand on his pistol, just in case Jude did try something. "I have another favor to ask or you." Jude said, breaking the silence.

The Captain raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Jude suspicious. Jude smirked.

"You see, need something from you." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And what would that be?" He asked. Jude stopped, off in the distance they could hear the distance screeching of hunters that were kept in the cages in one of the many labs. Jude suppressed a shudder as he watched his prey look off in the direction the sound was coming from.

"Well the thing is I want to go over something with you, will you come with me to the B-3 lab?" Jude asked, the Captain raised an eyebrow, finding it odd that Jude would want to go there. That was where those hunters were. And rumour had it Jude wasn't too fond of the hunters, not since the accident that had left him nearly dead. Hell, Jude still had the scars from them.

Coming to the lab Jude opened the door, following close behind. Jumping as one of the hunters threw itself against the bars. Turning to face Jude he narrowed his eyes, something didn't feel right to him.

"So, why are we here? What do you want with me?" He asked, his suspicions confirmed, seeing that cold, calculating look in Jude's eyes. A shiver running down his spine, as Jude closed the distance between them, placing his hands on the bigger mans chest, pushing him back against the table that was in the middle of the room.

"W-what the hell is going on? What are you doing?"

"Well you know that thing I need from you?" Jude said, knocking the table out of the way, eyes glowing red, his smile growing, making Jude, to his victim, like a cat stalking its prey. "Is your eternal silence." He said, pushing the soldier up against one of the cages. The hunter howled, lunging at the bars, claws catching him in the side.

Crying out the soldier grasped at his side, blood soaking his fingers. Watching with fearful eyes as Jude opened the cage. Letting the hunter out, the half reptile, half ape like creature looked to Jude, fear flashing through Jude's eyes for a brief moment, before the hunter turned to the human. An inhuman screech echoed through the room, part of Jude wanted to watch the hunter tear the man apart. But the main flaw with hunters was that they couldn't be controlled. They tried, they used electric collars to try and control them. But every time they did the hunters would become enraged and turn on their handlers.

Jude would know, a long time ago the same happened to him. Slamming the door behind him, listening as the mans screams were cut short, to the howls of the hunter. Closing his eyes tightly, his thoughts going back to the day of his accident. The sound of those hunters made his scars itch. Pushing off the door, he headed for the mens room. Pushing past a scientist who was busy drying his hands. Stopping in front of the mirror, running a hand through his hair he removed his glasses. Pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He should have just finished the guy himself. Then he wouldn't be going through this. Placing his glasses back up on his face, pulling his shirt up. Revealing three long scars, claw marks going across his abdomen, his mind going back six years...

_When he was just new to Umbrella, a newbie scientist, a sweaty nervous youngster. Clutching papers to his chest, papers that needed to be sent to one Albert Wesker. Some pompous 'I superior you to' pretty boy, that Umbrella loved. Reaching the elevator and pressing the down button. When-_

Jude shook his head, splashing water on his face and pushed himself away from the sink. No use dwelling on the past, what had happened was that a couple of idiot guard had let a couple of hunters out, and got ripped apart for their troubles before either had a chance to scream for help. Then found their way out of the hallway their cage was in and spotted him in the elevator he was in. The first one had spotted him, just as the elevator doors began to close, when it jammed its claws between the doors, prying them open. Eyeing Jude as the young man pressed up against the wall, as it swiped at him, claws tearing through flesh and bone. His head hitting the ground, his blood had long since pooled around him and then everything went black.

Jude shook his head, gritting his teeth. Again with the reminiscing, now was not the time, reaching the med bay door, he was happy to see that they had moved Raven here. Fresh bandages wrapped around her abdomen, they had seemed to have stopped the bleeding, but the girl had yet to awaken. Sighing in satisfaction, he turned to the doctor in charge. A elderly woman had her back to him, reading from the clip board in her hands. Jumping when he tapped her on the shoulder, looking over her shoulder and sighed turning fully toward him.

"Oh goodness, for a second I thought you were a zombie." She said, as Jude grinned, looking back at Raven.

"She's stable if that's what you're wondering." The doctor told him. Jude nodded and moved over to Raven, running a hand through her deep red hair. Her hair was damp with sweat.

"So when do you think she'll be healthy enough to start experimenting on?" He asked.

"Give her a couple of weeks, maybe a month why are you in such a rush?" Jude shook his head and headed for the door again.

"No reason," he said, reaching the door then stopped. "If anything come up, let me know." Then he was gone, he wanted to check up on the other experiment, when he ran into , one of the guards. Jude sighed and turned fully toward him.

"Sir I have some good news." He said, straightening. Jude suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the soldiers optimism.

"And what pray tell is this good news? I really haven't got the time to screw around." The guard took an involuntary step back . "We'll you stopped to tell me something, hurry it up or get the hell out of my way!"

"I-I would like to inform you that we have the test subjects friends in custody, they're being held in the cells in the lower levels." Jude crossed his arms and stared coldly at the guard, who took another step back.

"And why would I care about that?" Jude asked shrugging his shoulders. The guard swallowed, tugging at his collar.

"Well, I was thinking that once you were experiments with the little sister were done," he said, glancing briefly in the direction of the med bay. "I was think that you would unleash her on her friends." Jude rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses back up on to his nose.

"And tell me, _why _should I waste my experiment on a waste of time like that?" He asked, his annoyance growing by the minute.

The guard sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "T-then what will you have us do with them, sir?" Jude placed a hand on his chin in thought, then with one final look, shrugged his shoulders.

"Deal with them however you like." The guards brow furrowed but said no more as Jude headed for the elevator once more, wanting to check on big sister.

* * *

Cynthia growled the cut on her lip had stopped bleeding for now. Sitting in the corner of the cell she had been placed in, somewhere down the hall she could hear Yoko sobbing, followed by David trying to console her. While Alyssa paced in her cell off in another corner. Cynthia winced, gingerly touching the lump on her forehead, shortly after Raven had been wounded and taken away by Umbrella's soldiers. Cynthia became hysterical, breaking away from group, screaming as Raven disappeared out the door.

The Captain in charge had grabbed a hold of Cynthia's arm hard enough to leave a bruise. Despite the threats coming from the Captain and the pleas of Alyssa and the others to come back. But before Cynthia could change her mind, the butt of a gun connected with her head before everything went black. The only think she remembered was waking up in this cold, dank cell. Wondering when any of Umbrella soldiers would come, if they were ever planning on coming down here. That question was soon answered when she heard someone coming down the hall.

Standing up Cynthia walked over to the bars, trying to see who it was, ready to defend herself if need be. Yoko had stopped crying and Alyssa had stopped pacing her cell, long enough to seeing one of the guards, Cynthia looked him up and down, noticing the name O'malley etched above the shirt pocket. Crossing his arms he stopped at her cell, a lecherous grin plastered on his face as he looked her up and down. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a ring of keys and walked over to her cell, unlocking it. He was about to step in when a voice spoke up.

"Hey, tough guy!" Turning around, O'malley faced the speaker. "Why don't you take me on!" They challenged him. Cynthia's eyes lit up when she realized who it was. Moving towards the bars, she peered out. Seeing Rita being held in one of the cells father down the cell. The guard gave Cynthia one last look before walking over to Rita, the blonde ex-cop glared at the soldier. O'malley sauntered up to her cell, peering in a Rita with cold eyes.

Rita glared right back at him as he reached for his keys. Unlocking Rita's cell and stepped in, Rita never took her eyes off of him as he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. Jerking her forward, until their faces were inches apart, his jaw clenched.

"You honestly think you can take me on, you blonde bitch!" He scoffed, his fingers tightening on her shoulder. Spittle flying between clenched teeth, but Rita didn't waver, as her knee connected with his gut.

Grunting the guard dropped to his knees. But never released Rita, growling Rita's foot connected with his groin, this time he did let her go. O'malley glared angrily as that blonde cop as she snatched his keys and ran for the cell door. Spewing curses O'malley struggled to his feet and moved toward the door, just as Rita slammed the door shut and locked it. Slamming against the bars O'malley reached out toward Rita, eyes bulging.

"I'll get you for this bitch, I swear to god you're gonna pay!"

Rita merely grinned and jangled the keys in front of his face, the guard tried in vain to snatch them away, but Rita was so much faster. Defeated he slumped against the wall, beads of sweat trickling down his face. Suddenly to Rita's surprise he began to laugh, it was more of a 'you've fucked with the wrong guy type of laugh.' Rolling her eyes Rita began to release her friends.

"You think you won, don't you?" he spat, glaring daggers at Rita. Cynthia stood beside Rita, glaring at him, wanting so much to punch his lights out, but thought against it.

"But you're so fucking wrong...when I get out of here I'm gonna tear you to shreds." Cynthia snickered.

"Well by the time you get out of there big guy we'll be long gone. Unless you've got some sort of secret Umbrella technique that helps you escape situations like this in ten seconds flat." She said.

O'malley grinned, "Oh but I do little girl, but I do."

Rita had been busy unlocking the cells and releasing the others to notice that he had slipped something out of his pocket. A syringe of some sort of purple liquid and waved it in front of Cynthia's face with a knowing grin. Catching Yoko's eye, the girls eyes widened, jaw dropping.

"Um, guys we need to get out of here _now_!" She urged, grabbing a hold of David's arm, dragging him out of his cell.

Raising an eyebrow Alyssa turned to look at Yoko and saw why she was in such a hurry. Watching in horror as O'malley removed his vest, revealing a grey wife beater shirt underneath it. Plunging the syringe into his chest and pushing down the plunger, the purple liquid draining into his body. Grunting he dropped the empty syringe, dropping to the ground he began to convulse, the woman backed away slowly. All of them cringing as they heard the sound of bones breaking and muscle tearing. Blood streamed down his face as he collapsed face first on to the ground.

"I suggest we get out of here before things get worst." Cindy said, as they slowly headed for the door.

O'malley grunted as he crawled toward the bars, two large spikes formed on his shoulders. A pair of mutated arms formed just under the spikes. Three sickle shaped claws formed on the arms, the skin on them turned a dark purple greyish colour. The claws scraped against the floor, leaving long gouges in the cement. The muscles in his human arms bulged and tore through skin, his fingers turned into long curved talons. Four long testicles protruded from his sides, weaving to and fro as if searching. Lastly his eyes turned a deep shade of red, pupils turning into thin black slits, and then it was over.

Slowly standing up, he staggered toward the bars, snarling he tore through them as if they were made of paper. Watching as the woman disappeared, growling he took off down the hall, toward the door he had came through. Slicing through the door, he grinned, seeing the woman staring up at him in horror.

"What's the matter ladies? Did you think I was bluffing?" he asked, wiping drool down his chin. "Now you bitches are gonna see what I can really do." Taking a step toward toward the woman, when the lady in the red suit stepped forward, wielding an assault rifle. It was then he noticed two of his men were down, probably the work of the other blonde, the one that forced him to use the virus on himself.

The one that would die last, the one to realize that she was the one to bring this upon herself and her friends. Growling he swiped at the woman with his right hand, one of his talons grazing Cynthia's hip barely breaking the skin. No matter, he would make her bleed soon enough. Suddenly someone opened fire, bullets tearing through his side, nearly knocking him off balance. Snarling he turned around, coming face to face with the Asian woman. Roaring he lashed out at her with one of his tentacles, the tip of it striking her in the shoulder. Slicing through the skin.

Yoko instinctively dropped her weapon and clutched at her bleeding shoulder. Growling triumphantly he lumbered over to her. Raising one of his talons, ready to strike her down, when Alyssa opened fire on him from behind. The bullets tearing through the skin on one of his tentacles. Purple blood sprayed everywhere, O'malley roared, stunned for a moment. Alyssa helped Yoko up, watching as blood continued to spray everywhere, as Cindy picked up Yoko's weapon and pulled the trigger. Keeping it trained on the monster before them.

"Umm, guys, we don't have enough fire power to stop this bastard. I think we should get out of here." Cindy screamed, Alyssa nodded, before turning to the others, jerking her head towards another door, as O'malley slowly recovered and began to follow them. Unbeknownst to any of them that they were being watched.

* * *

Jude snickered as he watched the action on the surveillance tapes, O' malley had used the virus on himself and was now a first stage tyrant. The former soldier now looked like a cross between something that had been infect with Las Plagas strain and Birkin's strain. Though only a little more deadlier. Watching as O'malley reared back and spat something at the group. Watching in amusement as the group jumped back in surprise as the glob of greyish black goop began to squirm and break apart. Turning out to be small black spider like creatures, and Jude just had to wonder if those little creatures were a lot like Birkin's embryos. Small and deadly, forcing themselves down a victims throats and eventually eating it's way out through the chest cavity.

A scream startled Jude out of his thoughts as he looked back at the screen again, seeing a woman with brown hair drop to the ground. As one of the little creatures crawled up her leg, the girl frantically tried to swat it away. But the creature clung to her clothes, now reaching her shirt, suddenly another young woman with her blonde hair in a ponytail snatched at the creature. Grimacing as it squirmed in her hand.

_Women, _Jude thought, rolling his eyes a small smile on his lips. _Always so squeamish about so many things, I wonder how they'll react when I let loose a few of the hunters to join the fray. _Jude's attention then turned to the screen that showered the hunter cages, several of the dark green monsters peered out from behind the bars. Pressing the button, releasing three of the hunters. Of course his timing could be better as two of the caretakers for the hunters stepped into the room. One if the men dropped the tray he had been carrying as one of the hunters jumped in front of him. Its claws tore through him as if he was nothing, while the other two pounced on the other man, blood sprayed everywhere. No matter how many times Jude had seen the hunters kill he never got tired of it as the monsters made quick work of them.

The first one perked up slightly, nostrils flaring, picking up womens scents.

"Yes, yes, go, destroy them my magnificent beasts show them no mercy." He whispered, resting his head on his hand, watching intently. This was going to be fun...

* * *

Alyssa snarled as the monster took another swipe at her, claws raking the sleeve of her jacket. Slowly everybody made their way to the door, the monster following them intently, red eyes flashing angrily. As it swiped her again, this time his talons caught her on her left arm, from her shoulder down to her elbow. Alyssa growled, ready to retaliate as she reloaded her gun. But before she could open fire Cindy grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and pulled her back. Slamming the door shut on the monsters face and locked it.

Everyone sighed, and slumped against the wall, or had plopped down on the floor, wiping sweat from their eyes. Cynthia wrapped her arms around her knees, head resting against the wall, eyes closed, willing her heart to slow down. If encountering a tyrant so early in the mission wasn't getting her blood flowing, the thought of that little spidery thing climbing on her surely did. Her thoughts going back to Raven horrific thoughts entered her mind, what were they doing to her? Was she safe for now? Was she in pain? Cynthia squeezed her eyes, willing these thoughts out of her head. Opening them again she jumped, seeing Yoko standing over here, blood soaking her shoulder covering most of her shirt sleeve. At this Cynthia wished they had a med kit on hand, not like they could wander around the lab anyway, at least not with out leaving behind a trail of blood.

"You okay, Cynthia?" Yoko asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yoko, I'm sorry but I'm not even going to say how stupid that question is." Cynthia told her a little too harshly, instantly regretting it as Yoko blushed and looked away. "Sorry." She murmured, "I guess I'm just worried about Raven is all."

"Don't apologize, I've always had a knack of asking stupid question I guess." Yoko said, Cynthia was about to say more when-

_SCREEEEECH! _

Everyone's heads shot up and looked down the hall. Alyssa's eyes narrowed, weapons ready as they heard the clicking of claws followed by another screech. As a hunter rounded the corner, hissing as it spotted them, when Cindy stepped forward, still holding Yoko's gun and pulled the trigger. Bullets tearing through its thick hide, rivets of blood trickled down its chest and stomach as Cindy pulled the trigger again and-

Click!

Her gun was dry, shoving her out of the way Alyssa pulled the trigger, a bullet tearing through the monsters skull, dropping it. As two more rounded the corner, eager to avenge their fallen brethren. The second leaped behind Alyssa, raising a clawed hand, ready to cut her down. But Alyssa was faster, its right eye exploding as a bullet tore through its skull. The third one screeched in anger, charging toward Alyssa, spinning around she pulled the trigger.

Click...click

"Ah fucking Christ!" She cursed, reaching in her breast pocket for a clip, the hunter slamming into her, knocking the weapon out of her hands. Her head smacking into the ground, leaving her dizzy. The monster loomed over her, drool dripping from reptilian jaws. Eyes standing out against its dark skin, arm raised above its head-

Bang!

Alyssa grimaced as its head exploded in a shower of blood and bone, its heavy body landing on top of her. Blood staining her clothes. Swearing Alyssa crawled out from underneath it, trying to brush off any bone fragments left behind. When a voice spoke up.

"Glad to see I made it on time." Looking up they all gasped.

**Well here's chapter 9 and just to let you know that after I upload chapter 10 I'll do some interaction between other characters other than Cynthia, Alyssa and my Oc's. I apologize for that hope you enjoy.**


	10. Jonathan

**Disclaimer- I only own Raven, Jude, Jonathan and Rose, while Cynthia belongs to Zombiedog 001. While everyone belongs Capcom.**

It was that kid. The one they had met in Raccoon City, the one that helped them escape. Leaning against the wall, next to him lay at woman looked a little worst of wear, blood puddled as she whimpered in pain, shifting slightly. Alyssa sighed and walked over to him.

"I guess that's two we owe you, huh, kid?" Jonathan merely scowled and lowered his shotgun.

"You owe me nothing I want you guys to follow me, you're gonna need some weapons if you want to make it out of here alive. Something more to you handling than those." He gestured to the weapons they had obtained from the guards.

"Then how will we be able to defend ourselves then?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, just leave that to me I'll take care of any threats. Just stay close." Jonathan said, turning away and heading down the hall.

"Wait!" Cindy called after him.

Jonathan gritted his teeth and slowly turned around. "What?" he sighed.

"What about your friend? You can't exactly leave her like that, she'll bleed to death."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and turned to Rose, the female B.O.W slowly opened her eye and got to her feet. Minor wounds had healed quickly, blood seeping through the bandages where her arm used to be. Running a hand through her hair and nodded to Jonathan.

Turning to the others, his mouth turning up in a smile. "She'll live, now let's stop fucking around and get out of here."

SMASH!

Everybody jumped as something smashed through the door. Cynthia rolled her eyes as she saw the monster stepping over the remains of the door, glowing red eyes fixed on the girls.

"Jesus Christ!" David shouted incredulously, "don't you ever give up?" Snatching one of the rifles up, as the monster took a swipe at him, his claws catching her in the side, hand flying to his side as blood spilled between his fingers, the weapon falling from his grasp.

Cursing Jonathan opened fire on the monster as Yoko rushed to David's aid, helping him up, Jonathan growled bullets tearing through the its chest only slowed it down. "Now would be a good time to get the hell out of here guys." He snarled, as the monster charged him.

Getting to his feet he reloaded his weapon and fired again. A bullet tearing through its eye. Bellowing in pain the monster clutched at its ruined eye. Lashing out at him with one of its tentacles, striking him in the chest. Knocking him down, when someone leaped in front of him, looking up he saw Rose standing between him and the monster, his gun in her hands. As the monster charged at her, two of the bullets had disabled one of its tentacles.

Purple blood spraying everywhere. Jonathan's eyes widened as the monster lumbered towards her, as she focused on reloading, as he brought one of his arms down, swiping at her. Claws tearing through her abdomen. Clutching at her wound, gun slipping from her grasp.

"Rose look out!"

Roses' head shot up as Jonathan screamed, as the monsters claws tore through her chest, lifting her up off the ground. The tips of his claws protruding from her back, coughing up blood, Rose looked the monster in the eye, his mouth inching closer and closer to her right leg. Sharp teeth tearing through flesh, screaming Rose thrashed about. Blood staining the floor, panting Rose turned to Jonathan, who who stood there terrified.

"Jonathan get out of here!" She screamed, Jonathan couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene as the monster tore another piece of flesh off. "I said go!" She snarled, forcing himself to look away Jonathan darted down the hall. Hearing Rose's screams echoing down the hall.

_Don't worry, Rose. _He thought _I'll avenge you! _Rounding the corner he nearly slammed into Cindy as he did so.

"Are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Panting Jonathan shook his head. Jumping when he heard the monster, followed by something hit the ground with a wet splat, looking down he saw Rose, or what was left of her. Tearing his eyes away as the monster rounded the corner, blood staining it's chin and chest, red eyes gleaming. Suddenly there was a screech as two more hunters appeared lunging at the tyrant.

Tearing at its arms and chest. Snorting the tyrant swatted the hunters away as if they were nothing. One of the hunters slammed into the wall, the tyrant instantly brought his foot down on it, crushing it. Jonathan winced at the sound of bones breaking, blood and other fluids leaking out from under its foot. Shaking its head the second hunter recovered and lunged at the tyrant again, but the tyrant was far fast than the hunter. Swatting the hunter away again, breaking its legs, shards of bone protruding from its skin. Blood spilling from the wound.

Howling in pain the hunter thrashed around on the ground, claws digging deep gouges in the floor before the tyrant skewered the hunter through the chest, lifting it up. Before tossing it aside, turning its attention to the humans, Growling Jonathan turned to the others eyes wide.

"Run!"he shouted as the tyrant charged at him, growling Jonathan leaped out of the way as it swiped at him, leaving tears in his clothes. Glaring at the tyrant as he ran after the women. Alyssa looked over her shoulder, seeing Jonathan closing in on them, the tyrant far behind, but hadn't given up.

"So, should we head for the armoury? Get us some weapons to defend ourselves, or are we going to run from every monster we come across. Because," Alyssa said, "I honestly don't think that would work." Stumbling Jonathan grabbed a hold of her arm, leading her along. The tyrant slammed into the wall as they turned the corner. Shaking its head the tyrant continued its pursuit.

Alyssa grinned as she saw the door they had been hoping to come across. Following the rest of the group into the room and locked the door behind them. The tyrant roared in frustration as Alyssa leaned against the heavy metal door.

"Anyone think he can tear through the door?" Cindy asked, brushing a few strands of sweat soaked hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, I do actually." Jonathan said, "So get away from the door.

Quickly pushing herself off the door, Alyssa eyed the cache of weapons before her. _A gun collectors dream, _she thought as she grabbed a shotgun, something she was familiar with. Handing her a couple boxes of shells and a bag to carry them in. Jonathan then turned to help the others as she went about loading her gun, listening to the frustrated growls of the tyrant. The sound of claws scraping across the ground as it paced back and forth.

Alyssa continued to listen for other sounds, hearing a distant thumping noise from above. Passing it off as some of Umbrella creations jumping around as Cindy jumped as the tyrant roared again.

"I honestly don't think it could tear through there, but if it does be ready okay?" she said, looking to the young women, as Cindy nodded, while Yoko just focused on her gun. As the tyrant roared again this time sounding closer now. Yoko began to doubt that the monster was ever going to leave. It smelled them, or course it knew they were in here and it wasn't going to leave until they were dead, until their intestines were dangling off of its claws. Until their blood soaked the ground. Shuddering Yoko shifted closer to David, glancing briefly at him, then to George who was comforting Cindy.

_The question is, _she thought _are you willing to sacrifice yourself if need be to save your friends? _Yoko's shoulders slumped, she already knew the answer to that. Looking to David and sighed, quickly turning away when he turned toward her. She wondered how he would react if she did die here, would he grieve? Or would he go on living? Would he understand why she did it, no David wasn't an idiot he'd know why she did it. Leaning against one of the crates, tensing when she heard that thumping again.

Then jumped as the tyrants scraped its claws against the wall, raising her gun heart thundering in her chest. The sound soon passed, and was replaced by that thumping again, lowering her weapon and looked around for the source of that noise. The noise soon stopped, whatever it was stopped, or so she thought when she heard Cindy scream, turning around she saw her staring up at the ceiling. Looking up Yoko's jaw dropped sitting on the ceiling just above Cindy was a huge tarantula, long black and orange legs on either side of its body, it stared at them with eyes the size of dinner plates, glowing a deep red.

Venom dripped off its fangs as it landed in front of them. Cindy screamed again, dropping her gun and darting for one of the corners, the tarantula was far quicker than her unfortunately. It followed close behind, biting down on her ankle, venom coursing through her veins, pulling the trigger George watched as green blood poured from the wounds in the monsters backside. Hissing the tarantula dropped to the ground, dead. Blood pooling under it, groaning Cindy clutched at her bleeding ankle walking over to her Yoko pulled her hands away from the wound. The area around the wound was an infected looking reddish purple.

"Poison," Jonathan said, looking over her shoulder at the wound.

Cindy's eyes drooped tiredly her head lulling to one side.

"Cindy...Cindy!" Yoko hissed, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her, as the others crowded around them.

Cynthia and Alyssa grimaced at the sight of the massive tarantula, side stepping the pool of blood. Shoving Yoko out of the way and scooping Cindy into his arms George then turned to Jonathan. Seeing the desperate look in the older mans eyes he said:

"I'll go and get what she need, I have the certain things one needs to create an antidote, but the problem is," Jonathan said, and George felt his heart stop, holding Cindy close. "I'll need you to help me, you _do _know a thing about chemicals...right?" George nodded, watching as Jonathan headed for the door.

"I want you all to stay here until I return."

"But what if the tyrant returns?" Yoko asked, looking down at Cindy, her cheeks were red as she shifted in George's arms muttering feverishly.

Jonathan looked over his shoulder. "You have weapons, you survived Raccoon City figure it out sweetheart. And a little bit of advise don't pull a Cindy either, I don't want to risk my neck to save anyone else." Opening the door he stepped out, the group listened, jumping as they heard the tyrants roar, followed by Jonathan cursing and running down the hall.

Biting her lip Yoko turned to look at Alyssa, a small handgun in one hand, a knife in the other. "So what do we do now?" Alyssa stared at her for a brief moment, then looked back at the heavy metal door. Was the tyrant gone this time? She hadn't heard it return, but to her that didn't mean anything.

If it was gone there was a good chance they would run into it again at some point. Opening the door she stuck her head, hoping it didn't end up getting taken off, looking around she saw no sign of the tyrant. Slowly she stepped out into the hallway, ignoring the protests of the others. The tyrant was definitely gone, and they couldn't wait for Jonathan to come back and lead the way. What type of person would she be if she had to wait one everyone just to get something done? She wouldn't be a very good reporter that was for sure. Looking left she saw that the hallway turned left _I wonder where that way leads. _Slowly she headed down the hall, peering around the corner and saw...

Nothing, no tyrant, no flesh eating zombies, no guards or anything. Suddenly that thumping noise return and Alyssa cursed, another spider. Hissing the arachnid dropped to the ground in front of her. Growling Alyssa pulled the trigger, again and again and again. Green blood splattered on to her face and clothes, the bullets tearing into its bloated stomach, hissing the spider toppled over on to its back dead. Legs curling over its body. Eyeing the ceiling Alyssa searched for anymore of the over grown creepy crawlies. Seeing none she peered around the corner, obviously no one had been alerted to the sound of gunshots. Slowly she made her way to the door at the end of the hall, taking note of various bloods stains that were splattered on the walls.

_Another outbreak perhaps? _She thought, _or are we down in the lower levels of the lab, were they conduct experiments, or is this where they keep their finished experiments? _Alyssa shuddered as she reached for the door. If any of those thoughts proved true then she could very well be walking into a trap. Or this could have been where they were keeping Raven.

_For all I know they could have finished experimenting on her, and as soon as I walk into that room I'll find her strapped to some gurney, long curved claws where her fingers used to be. Staring up at me with blood red eyes. When the scientist finish their test will Raven still resemble a human? Like Jonathan or would she end up like the guard. Having no idea who she once was, only her thirst for blood. _Taking a deep breath Alyssa opened the door she scanned her surroundings, taking note of a few more blood splatters, stepping past one puddle Alyssa accidentally bumped into one of the trays of medical instruments. Looking down Alyssa cringed as a blood stained scalpel gleamed in the dim light. Moving on of the scalpels away Alyssa moved on, making sure not to knock anything else over.

Continuing about the room, eyes narrowing, above her the lights flickered and Alyssa suddenly wished she had a flash light on her. Not that she liked the idea of searching in the dark anyway, but she had no intention of backing out quite yet. Not even when she felt something feathery brush against the side of her face, passing it off as her overactive imagination she continued her search. Suddenly something shiny her interest, sitting on one of the cluttered counters sat a ring of keys. Snatching them up Alyssa looked them over, wondering to what they belonged to, examining each key carefully she saw nothing that told her where they belonged.

_Meaning I'll have to hold on to these to find out which key goes where. _She thought pocketing the keys, unbeknownst to her that she was being watched.

* * *

Jude snickered as he sat in front of the security monitors, watching as Alyssa continued to move about the room.

"Oh my what do we have here?" he murmured "a little kitten seems to have lost her way, well little kitten hasn't anybody told you that curiosity killed the cat?" He turned to one of the screens that show where the experiments, watching with amusement as the cougrah slammed against the bars, fangs bared. "Looks like someone wants to play, I wonder how out nosy little friend will stand against you."

Turning to the control panel below the individual screens, pushing the bright red button that said: release cage #6 The cougrah's cage opened slowly, but the creature had other plans, hissing it crawled from underneath the cage door, and took off down the hall, howling and snarling. Claws clicking on the ground, nose in the air, hunting. Jude grinned, turning away from the screens, there was work he needed to do, as much as he wanted to watch the nosy reporter get torn to shreds he was needed in med bay. They needed him to make sure nothing happened as they experimented on Raven. The higher ups wanted to make sure things went well without a hitch.

But first he wanted to see how things were going with big sister. So far things were at a stand still, and nobody had heard from the scientist in charge in quite a while. He knew even the busiest lab rats found the time to make an report. Heading to the elevator and pushing the button the elevator doors slowed at the elevator made its ways slowly to the lower levels. Jude sighed impatiently, you would think Umbrella would get some up to date elevators, something that moved faster than molasses. Sighing when the doors finally slid open, stepping out into the hall he stopped and listened. Nothing no chatter, no thrum of machinery, no sound of doors opening and closing. _Not even footsteps, odd...did they all go on coffee break or something? Or did one of the monsters get out and slaughter them all? _The sound of running startled Jude out of his thoughts, looking up he saw one of the scientists running towards him, wearing a torn lab coat, messy blonde hair sticking up in various directions. Jude was about to ask him where everyone was when he heard the clicking of claws closing in behind the scientist. Suddenly he saw a dark shape rounding the corner.

The creature stopped, lifeless eyes watching the terrified scientist. Jude grinned, a newer version of the zombie dog Cerberus. This one was far larger, about the size of a wolf, and like most creatures infected by Umbrella's virus patches of skin were missing. Revealing the gleaming white of its ribs, its vertebrae showing as well. Most of the flesh on its right hind leg was missing revealing bone and muscle. The dog itself had obviously once been a pittbull, its muzzle sticky with blood as it growled, revealing blood stained teeth. Barking the dog lunged for the scientist, its fangs sinking into his ankle. Screaming the scientist tried to kick the dog away, catching it in the side of the face, a piece of rotting flesh peeling off. Snarling the dog shook its head, blood spattered onto the ground as the man kicked again, kicking the dog in the ribs. But this did little to help him.

Noticing Jude he screamed: "Help me please!" clawing at the ground he tried to get away. A smile tugged at Jude's lips, listening to the sound of flesh being torn and the screams of the scientist. Snickering Jude walked up to the struggling human. The man grabbed frantically at his foot and looked up at him pleadingly as the dog continued to feed.

Blood began to pool underneath him, as Jude looked on before walking past the dying scientist and the hungry beast. _If some of the newer experiments have escape then that is a good indication that something is wrong. _He thought, entering one of the rooms, seeing it in disarray blood splattered on the wall, various papers scattered all over the floor. Hearing a growl he turned around, seeing two more of the dogs, this time German Shepards. Growling the first dog lifted its head, baring its fangs. Barking once it charged at him, Jude growled, reaching under his coat for his gun and aimed, pulling the trigger. The bullet tearing through the dogs head, the dogs body slid to a stop at his feet. The second dog snarled before leaping over the body of the first. Jude wasted no time putting the beast out of its misery. Blood splattering on to his face.

_What happened here I wonder? _He thought, slowly maneuverings around the room, searching for anymore threats, the smell of blood and rotting flesh filled his nostrils. Listening carefully and heard...nothing, no lumbering footsteps of zombies no click of claws just utterly and completely quiet. There was only the occasional hissing coming from the air ducts, figments of his imagination? Maybe some of those infected chameleons got loose, great the last thing he need was one of those overgrown, color changing monsters ambushing him while searching the area.

Or the fucking second generation lickers and hunters, or the various large cats that had been infected with the virus, fast and deadly if one of those was lurking around here he'd have little chance to defend himself. Coming to a set of double doors he tightened the grip on his gun as he reached for the handle. When a loud roar came from behind the doors, followed by something slamming against the doors. Stumbling backwards Jude watched as the infected tiger pushed through the doors and stalked towards him, the tiger snarled as it inched closer, raising his weapon Jude fired. The bullets tore through its side, blood staining its matted fur. Growling Jude fired again, bullets ricocheting off the ground as the tiger leaped at him, claws tearing into his chest as it knocked him to the ground.

Gun falling from his hand, growling he fought to get it off of him, its claws sliced him on the right bicep. Blood welling in the wound, finally getting the tiger off of him Jude saw his gun laying a few feet away and went to grab it. When the tiger leaped on him again from behind, fangs sinking into his neck, claws digging into his shoulder blades. Feet giving out from underneath him Jude grunted as his face smacked into the floor. Blood spilling from his nose.

_I can't fucking believe this, me a B.O.W much like Wesker and here I am over powered by an infected Jungle cat, how ridiculous is this? _He thought as he snatched up his gun and pressed it against the tigers snout and pulled the trigger. The tiger roared, rearing up off of Jude, giving him enough time to recover. Standing up he pulled the trigger, the bullet tearing through the tigers eye, the tiger collapsing dead. Swallowing Jude brushed himself off, his wounds were already healing. _I guess it's safe to say that we got another outbreak on our hands, wonder how it happened? _He thought, then looked around noticing the corpses he reloaded his gun and walked over. Aiming the gun at the head and pulled the trigger.

"A few less zombies will be a whole lot better." He muttered and proceeded to do the same for the rest of the bodies. Grimacing as coagulated blood spattered onto his face. Sighing in satisfaction Jude holstered his weapon, walking past a bloodstained medical table with a syringe of the virus laying on it, Jude went to reach for it when he felt something grab a hold of his leg and drag him down. A gurgling moan emitted from the zombie that had been hiding underneath the table. Kicking the zombie away Jude stood up as the zombie clutched at its bleeding face. Slowly it got to its feet, knocking over the table that held the virus, Jude's eyes widened as he watched the vile hit the ground, glass shattering everywhere.

Then the sirens began to sound and it was then Jude wondered as the pulled the trigger once more how much worst things could get when he heard the dry click. Looking down at his gun in disgust before tossing it away. The zombie lumbered ever closer to him, Jude let it get close feeling its fingers grasp his shoulders, a wave of rotten smelling breath washed over him as it inched its mouth towards his neck. When Jude planted his foot in its stomach and pushed the zombie away. The zombie stumbled back a few feet, tripping over a upturned table. Smirking Jude brought its foot down on its skull, brain matter and other fluids seeped out from underneath his shoe, almost making him lose his lunch. Without a second look Jude thought twice about heading back toward the elevator, he needed to see how she was doing.

Had she awaken and if so had she escaped? Or was she still unconscious, by now the scientists would have moved her into one of the tanks for observation. _She may be the cause for all of this, I should keep my guard up. _

Pushing past the double doors he turned left, coming to a door that said Lab #2. The room that held Raven's elder sister. Opening the door he stopped in his tracks. The room was in complete disarray, blood and glass littered the ground, but no bodies and she was gone. Seeing no sign of her either Jude broke into a sweat, jumping when someone grabbed him from behind and threw him against the opposite wall. Grunting Jude struggled to his feet, but dizziness washed over him and eventually darkness...

**Well here's chapter ten. I wish I had more to say but I'm a bit sick, enjoy.**


End file.
